For the Love of a Half Elf
by EldarExilePrincess
Summary: Legolas returns to his home after the Quest and encounters a mysterious half-elven maiden. He finds himself falling in love with her, and her with him. Not a typical Legolas romance. COMPLETED 7-10-04.
1. Final Farewells

**Chapter One: Final Farewells**

Nearly a year passed since Legolas Greenleaf, son of Thranduil, Prince of Mirkwood, left his home for Rivendell, or Imladris, as the Elves call it. There, he had partaken in the Council of Elrond, which debated heatedly the fate of the One Ring, and, consequently, Middle-earth. The elven Prince joined the Fellowship, whose task was to accompany the Hobbit known as Frodo Baggins, the Ring-bearer, and the one who was to see that the Ring was destroyed. Legolas' decision of joining the Fellowship led him from Imladris to the Dwarf mines of Moria, elven Lothlórien, and finally to the lands of Men: Rohan and Gondor. With the Ring's destruction, and Sauron its master, Middle-earth was free.

_'I cannot believe it. Nigh eight months I spent with Aragorn and Gimli, and now we are parted!'_ he thought to himself.

He thought back to the days when he took loving and sad leave of his Companions. First he lost Boromir, who was killed by Orcs. Then the Hobbits were divided: Frodo and Sam went alone to Mordor, Merry and Pippin were taken by the same Orcs who killed Boromir. Only Aragorn and Gimli remained with him, and the trio went after the latter pair of Hobbits. The eight remaining Companions finally were gathered together again in Ithilien. Their final parting was at Isengard. Yet even that was not final, for Gimli rode still with Legolas as he went through Fangorn Forest. The Dwarf's home was roughly due north of Legolas' home.

"Well, at last we have made it out of Fangorn." Gimli said, his gruff voice coming from behind the Prince. "I felt choked the entire time."

Legolas smiled to himself.

"I am glad that I passed through it, for many tales and songs I have heard about it in my younger days. Yet, I am also saddened. We have put many more leagues between us and our beloved friends." he said to him.

"That is true. Do not remind me."

They rode on in silence. Arod, Legolas' horse, tossed his head.

"What do you say, Gimli, if we go to Lothlórien? It is not far, and it lies on our way homeward. We can see Haldir again, and the Lord and Lady, and Nimrodel." Legolas said after awhile.

"Let us go!" Gimli told him eagerly.

"Very well, then. It is as I expected. To Lothlórien!"

"To the Lady Galadriel!"

Legolas urged Arod to go faster. The white horse broke into a gallop. Legolas felt Gimli clutch his waist, and mutter something incomprehensible under his breath. The Dwarf, despite getting better at coping with Arod as he walked, still could not handle it when he ran. As a result, he was often bumped up and down, and in danger of falling.

They reached the border of Lórien just as evening was setting on the second day of their departure from Fangorn Forest. Legolas and Gimli dismounted. Arod followed them as they walked into the Golden Wood. Legolas suddenly gave a cry and darted forward.

"Haldir!" Gimli heard the Prince say excitedly.

Arod and Gimli halted. There in front of them stood Haldir, and his two brothers, Rúmil and Orophin, embracing Legolas and greeting him warmly in their own tongue. Then all four Elves turned to the Dwarf.

"This is Gimli, my dearest friend. Do you recall him?" Legolas said.

Haldir smiled, remembering Gimli well.

"Indeed. How could I forget him." he said slowly. "Greetings."

Gimli inclined his head respectfully.

"Greetings, master Elf. Do you wish to blindfold me?" he said.

Haldir and Legolas laughed.

"Only if I am commanded, master Gimli." Haldir replied kindly.

Arod whinnied.

"What of my horse? Where will he be placed?" Legolas asked.

"There is a small paddock near Caras Galadhon." Haldir said. "Your horse will be safe and content there."

The Lórien captain motioned for Gimli to follow him. The Dwarf followed the Elves, flanked by Arod. The small party passed through the _mallorn_ trees swiftly. They stopped at Nimrodel upon Legolas' bidding, and he walked unshod in its clear waters, feeling the weariness of his feet wash away. When the first stars were beginning to come out in the sky, they reached Caras Galadhon, the heart of elvendom on Earth. Arod suffered himself to be led away from his master. Legolas and Gimli followed Haldir as he led them to the Lord and Lady.

"We meet again, Legolas, son of Thranduil." Lord Celeborn said.

The Prince sank into a bow.

"My Lady." Gimli said, bowing deeply.

Lady Galadriel rose to her feet.

"Rise, Legolas and Gimli. You have no need to bow before us. Your toils are very much honored, and it is my hope that they will not be put aside lightly." she said warmly. "Middle-earth is indebted to you."

"What brings you here?" Lord Celeborn asked.

"We have just passed through Fangorn Forest two days ago, and we decided to stop here on our way home." Legolas replied.

"We have missed the beauty that lies within Lórien." Gimli said, glancing at the Lady Galadriel.

She smiled graciously.

Legolas laughed softly to himself.

"Indeed, we have missed Lórien's beauty." he told Lord Celeborn.

A feast was held in honor of Legolas and Gimli. There were many fair Elves present, and soft music drifted on the night air. The two Companions enjoyed themselves immensely. Haldir introduced them to

Elenath, Lord Celeborn's niece. She smiled graciously to the friends.

"I am pleased to meet you." she said.

Haldir took hold of her hand.

"We are betrothed!" he exclaimed.

Elenath blushed.

"My well wishes to you both!" Legolas said warmly.

Legolas and Gimli did not tarry long in Lórien. Early the next morning they went before the Lord and Lady.

"We thank you immensely for the warm hospitality and the grand feast you held for us last night. We enjoyed ourselves very much. Yet we must go, for our road is not yet finished." Legolas said with a bow.

Lord Celeborn lifted up his hand.

"You have no need to thank us. We are honored by your presence. Yet do you not wish to stay longer?" he asked.

"We do, my lord. Yet is has been almost a full year since we left our homes and families. Our hearts can wait no longer." Gimli replied.

"Indeed." Lady Galadriel said. "I do not doubt it."

Legolas and Gimli gathered their packs and followed Orophin as he led them to the paddock where Arod was grazing.

"We are sad at your quick departure." Haldir said when he arrived.

"As are we. Home calls." Legolas told him.

The Lórien captain took Legolas and Gimli to the edge of the river, where about a year ago they had set off in small boats towards Mordor. Now, however, they were going across the river only, to the edge of Mirkwood. Arod was placed in a separate boat. They were ferried to the opposite shore. As Legolas and Gimli climbed out of their boat and stood upon the shore, they turned to Haldir.

"We will never forget your kindness, Haldir." Legolas said.

Haldir smiled at them.

"I hope this is not the last time we meet. I shall pray to see you some time, even you, master Dwarf. The feud between our people is now dissolved. I carry no hatred towards you." he said.

Gimli smiled gruffly.

"Neither do I." he said.

"Farewell, Haldir!" Legolas said, mounting Arod.

"Farewell, Legolas! Farewell, Gimli!"

The two Companions watched as Haldir rowed back across the river; Orophin followed in the boat that carried Arod. Legolas eyes were misty, and Gimli was silent. They did not dare to speak for some time.

"Let us go." Legolas said finally.

"Indeed, let us go." Gimli agreed.

"Promise me that you will write to me. I did not bear parting from the others, and I cannot bear our parting now. I have never thought I would love an Elf, Legolas." Gimli had told him, his voice oddly strained. "And to love him as my dear friend. That is unheard of."

"I promise you, my dear friend. I am the same as you. I never thought I would have a Dwarf as my dearest friend. Of all the partings I had to make, ours lies the heaviest on my heart." he replied.

They had reached the border of Mirkwood. Legolas and Gimli embraced once more, whispering their final farewells to each other. Legolas watched Gimli make his way homeward, his shoulders hunched over. Once he was out of sight, Legolas turned Arod in the opposite direction and headed for his own home.

****

Sindarin Translation:

Mallorn: golden tree of Lothlórien


	2. Legolas' Arrival at Home

NOTE: A line of Haldir's from the EE of FotR has been used.

**Chapter Two: Legolas' Arrival at Home**

It took another fortnight before Legolas reached the bridge that led to his sire's underground cave-palace. As he crossed the hidden bridge, he chanced to look down at the swiftly flowing river and glimpsed a figure with dazzling copper colored hair on a raft. It was strange, he thought, to see someone with a raft on this river. He would have found it stranger still if he knew the figure on the raft was a maiden. Usually, the rafters patrolled the river going to Lake-town, for the Mirkwood Elves traded there. However, this was driven out of his mind as he reached the gates. They opened noiselessly before him, and he rode through them quickly.

A silence fell over the Elves inside the gates as Legolas rode through and dismounted. They looked at him in disbelief.

"Can it be real?" one Elf whispered. "_Ernil_ Legolas?"

Legolas smiled. He recognized the speaker. It was Numbor, his sire's most trusted advisor and courtier.

"Your eyes have never been cheated by any spell, Numbor, so why should they now?" he said, as he placed his hands on his shoulders.

Numbor bowed deeply.

"_Le suilannon_, _ernil_. Welcome home!" Numbor whispered.

Legolas patted his back in a friendly manner.

"It is wonderful to be back home." he said.

Servants hurried forward to stable Arod.

"Take care of my horse. He comes from Rohan." Legolas told them.

The servants nodded as they led the white steed away. Numbor motioned with his hand for his Prince to walk ahead of them. They passed quickly into the palace corridors. Everywhere they went, heads turned and whispered conversations were held. A small crowd began to follow them. So it was in this manner that Legolas entered the throne room of his sire, with Numbor at his right and a small crowd behind him. The courtiers ceased their talk immediately as all eyes beheld Legolas.

"_Adar_, I have returned." Legolas said.

He stood before his sire and bowed deeply. His sire said nothing. He was too stunned. He merely gazed at his son as if in a trance.

"_Adar_, I have come back." Legolas repeated.

He placed his hand on his sire's shoulder. This seemed to have an effect. Thranduil awoke as if from a trance. He smiled at his son.

"_Suilaid_, _ion nín_." he said, rising.

There was a moment of silence in the throne room as both sire and son embraced and exchanged affectionate greetings. Thranduil examined his son closely. He smiled in a manner that meant he was pleased.

"You have grown, Legolas." the king observed. "When you left, you were but a young Prince. Yet now you look as if you have seen and experienced everything in this world. Your eyes carry wisdom in them."

Legolas laughed warmly.

"I could help it not. The War did not leave anyone or anything unchanged." he replied to his sire. "There was no choice. After going through what I have been through, I will never be the same."

The Elvenking nodded and patted Legolas' back approvingly. The courtiers all rose from their chairs and bowed to their King and Prince. They welcomed Legolas back home before leaving the throne room.

"Come and sit beside me, and tell me about your journey." Thranduil said. "Yet first let me go and find a servant. I want a feast tonight to be held in your honor. That is a proper welcome home for you."

Legolas objected, but his sire did not heed him any attention.

While his sire was away, trying to find an available servant, Legolas looked around him. The throne room remained the same. His sire's ornately carved wooden throne still was bathed in sunlight coming through shafts in the rock walls. It was good to know that not everything had been affected by the War. At least some places were left untouched.

Thranduil returned shortly. He smiled broadly at his son as he seated himself beside him on the steps leading to his throne.

"Well, Legolas, tell me everything that happened to you since you left here for Imladris. We have some hours before the feast." he said.

Legolas spent the next several hours recounting his journey to his sire. No detail was left out. The Council of Elrond was recounted in such a manner and detail that anyone listening to them could picture the Council before them and feel as if they had attended it. The Company was described in great detail, for Thranduil was interested in all of them.

"A Dwarf joined as well?" Thranduil asked in surprise. "How odd. I did not think they cared for anything save mining for _mithril_ and jewels."

Legolas nodded.

"My dear friend, Gimli son of Glóin, whose sire was one of the thirteen Dwarves kept in our prison." he said.

Thranduil's eyes smoldered at the memory. Thirteen Dwarves had appeared trespassing in his realm, frightening his people thrice during their merrymaking. The Dwarves defended themselves, claiming they were on some secret journey. Afterwards they escaped with the help of a Hobbit from the Shire named Bilbo Baggins. They were correct, however, for they were on their way to the Lonely Mountain where Smaug the Dragon lived. They were avenging their ancient loss. The Elvenking well remembered the Battle of the Five Armies, which, at first, pitted him with the Men of Lake-town against the Dwarves. Yet, later the tides turned with the arrival of goblins, and the three armies fought together against them, with the aid of another Dwarf army, which initially came to help the thirteen Dwarves fight against the armies of the Men and Elves. He had lost quite a few of his people, and he never forgot that.

"I expected better of you than to go and befriend a Dwarf, the son of one of those who caused the deaths of many of your people. We have not had dealings with the Dwarves since the Dark Ages." he said.

Legolas stiffened.

"_Adar_, that was my initial reaction. Yet, I have learned otherwise. The whole fate of Middle-earth depended upon the Ring, and, ultimately, whether or not we carried out the task successfully. When Lord Elrond chose the Company, he chose us wisely. Every one of us brought to the Fellowship certain qualities and special attributes that benefited the whole. We learned after some time to love and care for each other as if we were brothers, for indeed the Fellowship was a brotherhood. We journeyed together for a common purpose, one that related to us all: to protect the Free Peoples of Middle-earth, including ourselves. We realized that in order to succeed, we had to overcome our hatred and mistrust of each other, to forget any feud that lay between us." Legolas said with a slight smile in memory of the argument that took place between himself and Gimli in Lórien, "I must admit it was difficult at first. Yet, after some time, I began to understand. We were all facing the same danger. We knew not whether we would return to our homes safely or not. In essence, _adar_, we were as strong as we were united, as weak as we were divided. We had to unite to overcome the Enemy. He knew that as long as we remained divided amongst ourselves, He could subdue us."

There was silence as Legolas finished. He had not spoken harshly to his sire, but rather in a soft tone. He knew the hatred for Dwarves was strong in his sire, as in all Elves. He wished for his sire to understand.

"I see now the folly of my ways. You spoke truthfully. You have indeed grown since your departure, Legolas. You have become wise, perhaps much wiser than myself. _Goheno nin_." Thranduil said.

Legolas smiled as he said, "_Ú-moe edvad_, _adar_."

They embraced. Then a bell sounded from the corridor.

"The feast is ready. Go and prepare yourself." Thranduil told him.

****

Sindarin Translations:

Ernil: prince

Le suilannon: I greet thee

Adar: father

Suilaid: greetings

Ion nín: my son

Mithril: the silver mined by the Dwarves, worthier than gold

Goheno nin: forgive me

Ú-moe edvad: there is nothing to forgive


	3. The Encounter at the Feast

**Chapter Three: The Encounter at the Feast**

Síriel was wandering through the corridors looking for her King Thranduil when she heard a bell sounding throughout the corridors. She stopped a passing servant to ask him the reason of the bell.

"Why, _ernil_ Legolas has returned, so _aran nín_ has asked for a grand feast to be prepared in his honor." the servant replied.

"_Hannon le_." she told him.

"_Glassen_."

So that was the reason for the bell. Síriel knew it was only sounded to announce important matters, and this was important. Prince Legolas had returned. Then it was him she saw passing over the bridge. At least he returned safely. She had heard some say he would never return.

She shook her head to clear out her mind. She needed to find the King. Now she understood the purpose of her errand. Her sire had sent her to the King to ask if he wanted any special wine. No doubt her sire knew there was a feast, otherwise he would not have sent her. All she wanted to do was to get her errand done then return to the river. She had a long day's work, and wished to rest by the river. She was never a fancier of feasts. She much preferred being outside among the trees.

She had to thread her way carefully through the masses of Elves crowding the corridors, all intent on going to the feast. She looked carefully at their faces just to make sure she did not pass the King. A door opened to her left, and she spotted Thranduil.

"_Aran nín_!" she called to him.

Thranduil turned his head and saw Síriel. He smiled at her as she came before him and sank into a graceful bow.

"_Manen le_, Síriel?" he asked kindly.

"_Im vaer_, _hîr nín_." she replied quietly.

"Still helping your sire?"

"Indeed. I enjoy it very much."

Thranduil smiled.

"What brings you here? You are not known to be inside." he said.

Síriel smiled.

"Sire sent me to ask if you want some of the special wine we got last time we were in Lake-town." she told him.

"Indeed, that would be very kind of him. No doubt you know that my son has returned and I am holding a feast in his honor." he replied.

"I have just found out."

"No doubt you will attend?"

Síriel hesitated. She did not wish to be rude.

"I—I am not sure. You know how I take to these matters." she said.

Thranduil chuckled.

"Indeed I know well enough. However, you deserve to rest. As your King, I order you to attend. Furthermore, Legolas is your Prince." he said.

Síriel bowed again. She had no choice but to obey her King. She did not wish to plead with him. As much as she loved her King, she truly did not want to attend the feast. It was not that she did not care whether or not Legolas was safe, she did, but she was not a particular lover of feasts. There was also another matter, but she kept it hidden.

"As you wish." she said, and hurried away.

When she was back at home, she informed her sire of the King's wish for the wine to be brought. She also told him about not wanting to attend the feast, but going because her King had ordered her.

"Even if he did not order you, I would have. It is shameful not to attend, Síriel. It would show you do not care." her sire told her.

"It is not that I do not care, _adar_. I do. It is just that I do not love to attend feasts. And there is another reason, too." she said.

"Reason or no reason, you are going. Our discussion is over."

Síriel sighed.

_'I will try to be cheerful.'_ she thought, as she went to change.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Legolas changed and emerged from his chambers. He knew his sire was already in the great dining hall, along with their subjects, all waiting for him to arrive. He tried to calm himself down. At the doors of the hall, he took a few deep breaths. Then he opened the doors and went inside.

A thunderous applause filled the hall as the Elves all stood when he entered. Legolas could not help but smile a little. He made his way through the crowd, hearing his name called out and gasps of delight from the maidens as they attempted to get his attention. He went to his sire at the great table and sat down at his right. Thranduil lifted his hands up for silence, and the hall was immediately silent.

"My people, enjoy the feast!" he called.

The Elves murmured their approval. They all seated themselves and began to eat and drink merrily. There were many vessels of drink and platters of food, and there was a constant stream of servants going to and fro between the great kitchen hall bearing trays of food and drink. All along the tables there was soft laughter and talk. Friends who had not seen each other for some time now had a chance to visit and catch up on each other's news. The feast was a perfect chance to relax. Many minstrels played soft music. It was a most joyous occasion.

Legolas ate and drank as much as he could. When he finished, he sat back to observe his people. His sire was busy eating and speaking with his advisors. How fair the people seemed to Legolas, fairer than he had ever known them to be. He knew it was because he had been away from his home for nearly a year. Everything would look better.

He reached for his goblet of wine and raised it to his lips, only to find it empty. He rose to go and refill his goblet.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Síriel managed to remain cheerful throughout the feast. At least they were gone, away to Imladris. Today she was spared the trouble of pretending to be delighted to see them when she felt otherwise, ever since she had found out. She had finished eating long before everyone else had and was helping the servants bring in more food. She had checked the large wine vessels and saw that they needed refilling. Not that it was a surprise. Elves, those of Mirkwood especially, are very fond of wine.

She had carried a barrel of wine over to the table and refilled the vessels. Just as she was turning around, she bumped into someone, causing what little wine was left so spill on the Elf's tunic.

"Oh, I am so sorry!" she cried, quickly placing the barrel on the floor and picking up a cloth. "Here, let me help you."

She chanced to look at the Elf and nearly died from humiliation and embarrassment. It was Prince Legolas. She sank into a bow.

"It is alright. It was my fault." Legolas said.

The maiden did not reply. She stood as if frozen.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

She lifted her head and Legolas had a chance to study her. She was tall and fairly slender, with straight copper-red hair and green eyes. This puzzled him, for Elves did not have copper-red hair or green eyes. What puzzled him the most was her skin. It was golden-bronze in color, not dark enough to be called black. She had her own unique beauty.

"I am fine. I did not mean to spill the wine on you, _ernil_." she replied in a whisper. "What punishment will you give me?"

Legolas smiled.

"Your punishment? There is none." he said.

Síriel sighed in relief, then turned to leave.

"Yet, I do wish to know your name." he called after her.

But she was gone.

****

Sindarin Translation:

Aran nín: my king

Hannon le: I thank thee

Glassen: my pleasure (literally, you are welcome)

Manen le: how are you

Im vaer: I am fine

Hîr nín: my lord

****


	4. Legolas' Decision

**Chapter Four: Legolas' Decision**

Síriel raced towards the kitchens, flung open the doors with her free hand, and managed to get inside before the heavy doors swung shut behind her. She placed the now empty wine barrel on the floor before dropping herself wearily into a chair, breathing heavily, eyes closed.

"What ever is the matter?"

Síriel knew the speaker was Celebrindal. She was one of the maidens who worked in the kitchens, and a dear friend of hers.

"_Ernil_ Legolas…" Síriel panted, eyes still closed.

Celebrindal smiled.

"He is indeed a very handsome elven man. I had no idea you were in love with him, Síriel. I thought after the problem with Amorith, Giliath, Elenath, and Forfirith you decided to leave the high ones alone. It seems I was misled. You are very sly." she said.

Síriel opened her eyes, her breath regained.

"You know very well I have no one I desire in my heart, especially not one of the high ones. They are all the same. They see themselves as the elite, and everyone else is their servant. What makes it harder for me is that I do not wholly belong to either race: Men or Elves. I am half-elven, and for me, it is a curse." she retorted. "And if I loved someone, I would tell you. Rather, you would make me tell you."

Celebrindal smiled. She wiped her hands daintily on the large cloth that was slung over her shoulder before sitting beside Síriel.

"Yet not all are like that. Even people who are not high can be the same. It comes from a lack of understanding and ignorance. Yet, you have me. If no one cares for you, than I do." she said.

Síriel smiled her thanks.

"You still have not explained why you came running in here without breath, as if an army of spiders was after you." Celebrindal said.

Síriel's smile faded.

"I was at the feast, refilling the wine vessels when I turned around and bumped into the Prince, spilling what little wine was left in the barrel onto him. Such a disgrace, especially since I did not want to be present at the feast in the first place!" she said darkly.

Celebrindal laughed.

"And what did the Prince do?" she asked, amused.

"Well, I must thank you, dear _mellonen_, for your sympathy! I never knew what a caring friend you are!" Síriel teased. "The Prince simply apologized, insisting it was his mistake. Then he let me go after I asked what my punishment was. He laughed when I asked!"

Celebrindal started to chuckle.

"See, what did I tell you? Not all of the high ones are corrupt!" she said. "You made a complete disgrace of yourself, asking for punishment!"

Síriel gritted her teeth.

"What a lovely friend you are!" she said to her. "Here I come looking for sympathy, and instead you make me feel ashamed of myself!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Legolas stared after the retreating maiden's back, still unable to believe what he had seen. She was definitely elven; she had pointed ears. She even had elven facial features, but her overall appearance puzzled him. Why was she darker than normal Elves? Had she been tortured? Ah, for another glimpse of her eyes! He found their emerald color quite enchanting, yet he had also read something in them, something complex and deep. It was like fear and pain, a major wound. He refilled his goblet with wine and made his way back to the table, still thinking about her.

He had never seen her before. He had met most of the daughters of all of his sire's advisors and courtiers, or, rather, they had introduced themselves to him of their own free will. Then he remembered that her attire was not of the high class, such as himself. It was a plain dress. And she had been refilling the wine vessels. Most daughters of advisors did not do that sort of thing. She was most likely a servant.

Thranduil noticed Legolas sitting thoughtfully.

"What is wrong?" he asked.

Legolas started.

"Nothing, _adar_. I was merely thinking." he replied.

"Why is the front of your tunic wet?" Thranduil said.

"That is what I was thinking about."

"Are you drunk?"

Legolas laughed.

"_Adar_, I just met a most interesting maiden." he said.

Thranduil's eyes twinkled.

"You are in love, then?" he whispered.

Legolas shook his head and answered:

"I went to refill my goblet with wine. There was a maiden refilling the vessel, and when she turned around, she bumped into me. There was some wine left in the barrel she was holding, and it came onto my tunic."

"Clumsy servants! Do not fret. I have had it much worse. A gardener once tripped over me, and his muddy hands ruined my best tunic. I released him from my service immediately." Thranduil said.

Legolas shook his head again.

"It was not her fault, it was mine. I was standing too close behind her. That is not the point. She is elven, I think, yet she is different than all other elven maidens I have ever seen. Her hair is copper-red, her eyes emerald green, and her skin, her skin is golden-bronze." he continued. "I have never seen such an elven maiden. She is very beautiful."

Thranduil smiled.

"You have met Síriel, then." he said. "She is indeed beautiful."

"Síriel? Her name means river. You know her?" Legolas asked.

"She is the daughter of Gil-celeb. Her name is quite fitting for her, for she assists her sire with rafting to Lake-town. When she is not rafting, she helps other servants working outside, or relaxes by the river or in the trees. Her mother was from the race of Men, one of the Beornings. Síriel is half-elven, which explains her different appearance. That is why she has copper-red hair and green eyes. As for her skin color, it comes from her mother's side. It seems that the Beornings are darker in skin color than all the other races of Middle-earth."

Legolas listened closely, fascinated.

"I did not know we had a half-elven maiden here!" he said. "I should like to get better acquainted with her."

"I wish you luck, then. She has had a hard time ever since she came to live here. At first she lived with her mother, and her sire used to go frequently to visit them. When her mother died, her sire brought her here to live with him. She has dealt with much hatred for herself because she is half-elven. People looked down upon her, calling her a half-breed. Even now some still resent her. As a result, she has kept to herself most of the time. I think if you succeed in becoming friendly with her, she will prove to be warm and kind." Thranduil told him.

Legolas sat back in his chair, thinking deeply. How could people make fun of her because of who she was? It was not her choice. Yet he knew some Elves in the kingdom that resented anyone who was not elven. He was determined to befriend her. He knew now the look behind her eyes. He wanted to make it disappear. He would make it disappear.

****

Sindarin Translation:

Mellonen: my friend


	5. A Close Encounter in the Kitchens

Chapter Five: A Close Encounter in the Kitchens

Síriel was quite ashamed with herself. She had spilled wine on her Prince's tunic, and then she had embarrassed herself royally in front of him, asking what punishment she would receive. Yet she had done so only because of the way she had been treated. There comes a time in life when things are merely assumed because of prior experience.

She told her sire, naturally, of what happened. He laughed, just like Celebrindal, and told her:

"Do not assume things so quickly, _sell nín_."

"But you do not understand, _adar_. This has happened to me many times before, where I cause an accident and then I am punished for it. After being punished for the millionth time, I just assume that every time I cause an accident, I will be punished." she said. "I am treated poorly."

Gil-celeb placed his hands around her shoulders.

"Síriel, you are a strong maiden. I feel guilty for bringing you here because you are tormented so. Yet despite everything, you have not let it get to you. If anyone ever mocks you, defend yourself." he told her.

She watched as he walked away, heading to his room to rest.

_'Oh sire, little do you know how it affects me!'_ she thought.

For a month after the incident involving Legolas at the feast, Síriel did not dare to go near the palace at all. She was occupied with other matters, and she thanked the Valar profusely for it. Many of the rafts needed repairing, and she set about the grueling task with a cheerful manner. So long as she did not need to go inside the palace, she was happy. Whenever she saw someone coming from its direction, she would conceal herself in the trees until she made sure it was not Legolas.

After a month passed, her anxiety went away. She knew there would no doubt come a time when she would find herself once again face to face with the Prince. She hoped it would be later rather than sooner.

Legolas was attempting to find Síriel. After what he had learned about her from his sire, he was becoming more and more determined to befriend her. The look she had in her eyes still haunted him at night.

All of the servants Legolas chanced to come upon whenever he was in the corridors were questioned if they knew of Síriel or not. His luck would not help him it seemed, for they all said that they did not know her. Even when he described her, they still denied having met her. She was not one to be easily forgotten. He began to become discouraged.

"No one knows her." Legolas said to Thranduil. "In fact, they seem genuinely surprised that there is an elven maiden with skin not white."

"Perhaps they are to loyal to her." Thranduil said.

"Perhaps."

"Or perhaps they do not know her indeed. She is not one who remains inside very much. She prefers the outdoors. The servants you have questioned work inside the palace. Unless they have seen her on one of the few times she has been here, then they would not know her."

"Someone must know her. She must have a friend."

Thranduil smiled.

"I see you are determined to find her. I do not know if she has any friends. As I told you, she has had a hard time since she came here. She has been looked down upon." he said. "Yet, she may have a friend."

"I will find her, _adar_." Legolas said determinedly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Síriel sighed. She had finished repairing all of the rafts. She saw her sire coming towards her. He smiled at her.

"Well done, Síriel! Now we are ready to go to Lake-town. I want you to go to _aran_ Thranduil and ask if he wants anything special." he said.

Síriel's smile vanished.

"Must I? Can you not go?" she asked.

"Why do you not want to go?" he said.

"Because I fear to meet _ernil_ Legolas."

Gil-celeb shook his head.

"You will go." he said. "Since you have helped me and you have not had a vacation for awhile, you can stay in Lake-town if you want."

Síriel smiled. They had a deal.

"Very well, _adar_. I will see you shortly." she said to him.

"You know where to find me. I will give you an hour total to meet with the King and gather some of your belongings for the stay."

Síriel nodded. She dashed towards the palace. If everything went smoothly, she would take no more than forty minutes total.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The kitchens' doors opened. Síriel came through them, a smile upon her face. She had met with Thranduil, and had not run into Legolas. Things were looking good. She had thirty minutes to spare, so she decided to visit with her friend Celebrindal. After all, she would not be seeing her for at least another month.

"Síriel!" Celebrindal cried, wiping her hands quickly. "So good to see you! I was thinking about you. _Ernil_ Legolas is looking for you."

Síriel frowned.

"Did he ask you?" she asked.

"I heard from some servants that he is questioning everyone who works in the palace if they know of you." Celebrindal told her. "He has not asked me yet himself. I wonder why he is asking, though."

"I will tell you why. He wants to punish me. But he cannot. I am going to Lake-town now. I have just come back from _aran_. Is there anything you want from Lake-town?"

Celebrindal froze. The doors had just opened.

"_Ernil_ Legolas is here!" she hissed.

Síriel paled. She hid herself underneath a table. Celebrindal tried to assume an innocent face as Legolas approached her.

"I was wondering if you have seen a maiden with copper-red hair and golden-bronze skin. Her name is Síriel." he told Celebrindal.

"I have, but not for some time. Last I saw her was when the feast was held in your honor, _ernil_." she said.

Síriel tugged her dress from behind.

"You are a friend of hers?" Legolas asked with hope.

"I am." Celebrindal said, and was pulled back a few steps.

Legolas looked at her.

"Lost my balance." Celebrindal said hurriedly.

Legolas nodded slowly.

"Well, if you happen to see her again, will you please inform me? I wish to speak with her." he said.

"May I ask why?" Celebrindal said carefully.

"She interests me. I wish to know more about her."

Once Síriel was sure Legolas was gone, she emerged slowly from underneath the table. She looked at Celebrindal angrily.

"You had to tell him you know me?" she said.

"What difference does it make?" Celebrindal told her.

"What difference does it make, you ask? Now that he knows you are my friend, he will come here more often to see if chance allows him to see me. I will be risking my life to come see you from now on."

Celebrindal laughed.

"You heard him say the reason he wants to speak with you is to know more about you. But I know the real reason. I could see it in his eyes quite clearly. He fancies you, Síriel."

Síriel laughed.

"_Mîbo orch_, _mellonen_ Celebrindal! However, I must be going. I will not see you for another month at least, so take care of yourself. And if you happen to see my fancier, tell him I died." she said.

****

Sindarin Translations:

Sell nín: my daughter

Mîbo orch: go kiss an Orc (insult)


	6. Danger in the Woods

NOTE: Thanks so much for the reviews, and I'm glad that you think this is as good as 'The Healer of the Past', Miriellar! It is my hope that it will be better! At any rate, I wish to inform you that I'm thinking of changing the title. I have a few ideas: For the Love of a Half Elf, Love for a Half Elf, or In Love with a Half Elf. I'll give you a chance to help me decide. I've quit working on 'Beleg's Lady' entirely now. I've got a sequel in mind for this. So.....yes.....enjoy! ;)

****

**Chapter Six: Danger in the Woods**

While Síriel raced away through the corridors, then outside to her home, Legolas was making his way to the dining hall. It was time for the evening meal. He had finally found someone who knew Síriel. That was a small victory. He smiled to himself as he took his place beside his sire.

Celebrindal was correct. Legolas had indeed begun to fancy Síriel. He found himself thinking about her more and more often, especially at night when he laid himself down to rest. He had never laid eyes on someone as uniquely beautiful as she was. Her emerald eyes took his breath away. He wanted to see them once more, yet without the look of pain and torment in them. It made his heart break to see a maiden as fair and lovely as her to be the object of so much unworthy suffering.

"Still thinking about Síriel?" Thranduil asked knowingly.

Legolas flushed. It was all he thought about these days.

"I am, sire. I have had some luck today. I found a maiden who is a friend of hers. I am so close now to achieving my goal." he said.

Thranduil smiled.

"I saw her today. She came and asked if I wanted anything special from Lake-town. She is accompanying her sire, and she is going to stay there for some time. She will not be back for at least a month." he said.

Legolas looked crestfallen.

"One month?" he repeated. "Are you sure?"

Thranduil nodded.

"Worry not. It will pass quickly. You will be busy." he told him. "There is the annual hunt in the woods. Have you forgotten?"

Legolas smiled.

"Indeed, that will keep me occupied." he said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Síriel sighed in relief. She had made it back to her house without meeting Legolas anywhere in the corridors. Hastily she had packed a few of her belongings and some clothing before hurrying down to the river, where her sire was waiting for her. There were a few other Elves, all male, who were part of their rafting company. After making sure everyone who was supposed to be present was present, they pushed off from the bank and made their way swiftly down the river. They had no need to work. They were using the current to do the work for them. However, on the way back, they would be rafting, since they would be going up the river.

Síriel waved to a few of her friends on nearby rafts. She knew one of them desired her, but she was not interested in him. She cared for no one. She loved the way she lived. She helped her sire going to and from Lake-town rafting, and in her spare time from keeping up their home, she was free to do whatever she wanted. Usually she was out by the river or among the trees. Occasionally she would go rafting with her friends.

Her thoughts went back to the close encounter in the kitchens with Legolas. She was not angry with Celebrindal anymore, only disappointed. Now that Legolas knew they were friends, he would make it a point to patrol the kitchen in case Síriel happened to be there one time. It would make it almost impossible for her to visit Celebrindal anymore.

Legolas fancied her indeed! Celebrindal was always teasing her for something, and now she had good material to use against her. Legolas had lied. He did not find her interesting. He only wanted to catch her alone so he could punish her. How different he was from his sire. She wondered what Thranduil would think if she told him. But she could not. She would only embarrass herself further. She did not want that.

She sighed again. She was glad to get away from the palace. She had been working so hard. She needed a rest. She deserved one. Already she had plans made for her vacation in Lake-town. Maybe she could persuade some of her friends to stay, if her sire allowed it. Then they could do something fun together. They had not done something together in so long a time. She would ask them when the chance came.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While Síriel was floating along towards Lake-town, Legolas was going towards the stables. He was going to join some of his friends in a hunting party in the woods. He found Arod. The horse whinnied happily when he saw his master approaching him.

"Arod!" Legolas said, patting his neck.

The horse nuzzled his shoulder.

"I see you are well taken care of. No doubt you miss the green plains of Rohan. I apologize that we have none here. Come now, I will take you riding. I am going to join some friends in a hunting party. No doubt you are anxious to run." Legolas told him fondly.

No sooner had Legolas mounted him than a company of Elves came riding through the gates. He recognized some of them, his friends from distant parts of Mirkwood, sons of his sire's advisors. The only thing he resented about them was their sense of pride. Anybody not as high as them would suffer much mockery and scorn. Legolas had tried countless times to break them of their bad habit, but to no avail.

"Ah, there is the famous _ernil_!" they said when they spotted him.

Legolas smiled as he rode up to them.

"How good to see you, _mellyn nín_." he told them.

"Shall we call you the savior of _Arda_?" they teased.

Legolas laughed and shook his head.

"I am not the savior." he told them.

"Always humble. In that you have not changed." they said.

"And I plan not to."

"Are you ready?" they asked.

Legolas nodded. The servants accompanying them blew their horns, a path was made for them, and they rode through the gates.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The month passed swiftly for both Legolas and Síriel. The maiden spent her time with a few of her friends relaxing. She brought a gift back for Celebrindal. Legolas spent his time riding through the forest with his friends as they chased deer and shot at them with their bows. He was sorry when the month was over, but when he remembered that Síriel would be returning from Lake-town, his spirits rose.

They were riding along the path towards Thranduil's halls. His friends were swaying slightly astride their steeds, singing drunkenly. A few times they had almost ridden off the path and into the river below. Legolas shook his head. He doubted his friendship with them. If it were not that his sire pushed him to befriend them, he would never have done so. They were not his type of friends. He could not simply call off their friendship now, not after all these years. He had to have a good reason. He shook his head again as he watched them ride ahead of him.

A little ways ahead of them there was a small glade of wildflowers. Síriel was there, making a bouquet and singing softly to herself. She heard the sound of horses behind her, but she did not look up, too intent in what she was doing. There was a strange feeling about her as the horses came closer. It made her uneasy and uncomfortable.

"_Tiro_!" a voice called. "A maiden all alone!"

Síriel did not dare to turn around. She heard the sound of five pairs of feet hitting the ground. Then she smelled them. They were drunk, and they were advancing towards her. Her heart began to pound.

"She is dressed like a man. Well, let us make certain that she is not a man, shall we?" another voice said in an unpleasant tone.

Síriel swallowed. She had nowhere to go except for the river, her beloved river. Quickly she ran towards it. Her pursuers closed in around her, and before she knew it, one of them had grabbed her. She tried to fight back, but they were too many for her. Then she screamed.

****

Sindarin Translations:

Mellyn nín: my friends

Arda: earth

Tiro: look


	7. Legolas to the Rescue

NOTE: Alright, I will keep your choice in mind, Miriellar. When I put up chapter ten, I will change the title, so all of you, beware! I hope you didn't feel that I was asking only Miriellar, I directed the question to all who are reading and enjoying my story. For those who do not know what the question is, here it is again: from the following titles, which do you think is suitable when I rename this story--For the Love of a Half Elf, In Love with a Half Elf, or Love for a Half Elf? Once again, thanks for reading and reviewing, and continue to enjoy! :)

****

**Chapter Seven: Legolas to the Rescue**

Several hundred feet away, Legolas heard Síriel scream. He did not know who it was, but he knew the maiden was in distress. He could tell from her scream. Arod picked up speed. Legolas stopped when he saw his friends' horses grazing off the path's side. He dismounted from Arod.

The maiden screamed again, this time more loudly.

What he saw made his stomach lurch. His friends were gathered around Síriel, and they were attempting to do something unpleasant to her. There was no mistaking her. He knew her copper-red hair. He bade his servants to drag the five drunk Elves away from Síriel. Then he approached them, a terrible and fell look on his fair face.

"Legolas!" they said as soon as they recognized him.

"Explain yourselves." he said heatedly.

"We found her—"

"…all alone picking flowers—"

"…dressed like a man—"

"…wanted to know if she really is a man or not—"

Legolas gave them a withering look.

"You are low. You are leaders of your people, and this is how you treat them? I have been waiting many years for a reason to break my friendship with you, and now I have it. You think yourselves high, but you are not. You are a disgrace to yourselves, your families, the whole race of Elves, and our kingdom. The entire race of Men is much worthier than you are put together. You are worthless, like animals. Yet I have even disgraced animals, for they would never do such a thing." he said.

They looked at him, stunned.

"Surely there is some mistake. You must be out of your mind. What does it matter? She is a half-breed." one of them said.

Síriel, who had been quiet, suddenly rose to her feet. She withdrew a small knife from within her tunic, and before Legolas could stop her, she had cut out the Elf's tongue. Her green eyes blazed.

"Síriel!" Legolas cried.

She whirled around to face him.

"Half-breed! Is that all I am to you? Have I no rights because I am half-elven? You are all stiff necked and proud!" she yelled.

Legolas motioned for his servants to remove the drunk Elves. They were tied and led away. Legolas remained alone with Síriel.

"I apologize, _ernil_. I had no right to do what I did. Yet he deserved it. I do not regret it at all, though." she said after some time.

She dropped the knife to the ground and leaned back against the tree wearily. Legolas saw that she was indeed dressed like a man. She was donned in a brown tunic and matching leggings. He could make out her feminine curves, for her clothing was not very loose.

"It is alright, Síriel. Bargon has always crossed his limits with his tongue, and now he will not be able to do that." he said with a smile.

He approached her carefully. She watched him cautiously.

"How do you know my name?" she asked.

"My sire told me." he replied.

Síriel sighed.

"Then I suppose you know my mother is one of the Beornings and that I help my sire rafting?" she asked.

Legolas nodded.

"And that you are alone, without a friend. You have been mocked and scorned because you are half-elven." he added.

He was standing in front of her now. She had her hands braced against the tree trunk. He did not blame her for being frightened. Her tunic was ripped, and he could see the top of her cleavage. His breath caught in his throat. He saw her emerald eyes searching him.

"Are you injured?" he asked.

Síriel shook her head.

Yet no sooner had she done so than she collapsed. Her thigh was injured, but she did not want to inform him. It had hurt her when she stood earlier to defend herself against Bargon, but she had ignored it then. Now she could not. It was already starting to bleed.

"Are you sure?" Legolas asked as he bent down beside her.

"Do not touch me!" she said, as he reached out a hand.

"I only wish to help you." he told her. "I swear by my honor."

"Do you have any honor?"

Legolas stiffened.

"I am sorry. You must understand, though. Your friends were about to violate me. I am not sure I can trust you." Síriel whispered.

Legolas looked into her emerald eyes.

"You can trust me. _Gweston_." he told her.

Síriel looked into his eyes as he spoke to her. She noted the honesty in them. Yet there was something else as well.

She nodded. She had no other choice. She watched as he took her knife and slit her legging until he could see the wound. She kept her hand nearby, just in case he tried something. He frowned.

"A piece of bark. I can remove it." he told her. "Here is my hand. If the pain is too much for you, then you can squeeze it as hard as you want. Do not hesitate." he added.

Again she nodded, and bit her lip. He took hold of the exposed part of the bark and pulled. Síriel winced. It was lodged into her thigh pretty good. Legolas pulled again, and he felt Síriel's hand squeezing his. It took several more tries before he managed to remove it. He tore a piece of his tunic and bound it tight against the wound to stem the flow of blood.

"Let me take you home." he said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gil-celeb was worried. It was getting late, and still Síriel did not appear. She was supposedly picking a bouquet of flowers for her friend Celebrindal. He was expecting her anytime now to come home and take the gift she had gotten her. Perhaps she was speaking with someone.

There was a knock at his cottage's door.

"Síriel!" he cried.

Prince Legolas walked in carrying Síriel. The maiden was pale from shock and loss of blood. Gil-celeb was speechless with worry.

"What happened to her, _hîr nín_?" he asked.

"Some people I thought were my friends tried to violate her, but they did not succeed. It was lucky for her that I arrived in time. The only wound she has is in her thigh from a piece of bark." Legolas replied.

Gil-celeb closed his eyes.

"They will be brought before my sire's court. Yet Síriel taught them a lesson. One of them called her a half-breed, and she managed to cut out his tongue before I could stop her." Legolas said with a smile.

"Rash, yet he deserved it all the same." Gil-celeb said. "_Hannon le_."

To his surprise, Legolas bowed to him.

"_Glassen_. It was my honor. I will send one of the healers to attend to her. She is a very beautiful and strong maiden." he said.

Síriel stirred.

"_Ernil_?" she called from the couch.

Legolas went to her. She was smiling shyly at him.

"I owe you my life, and an apology. When we met at the feast and I spilled the wine on your tunic, I thought you were like all the other high people. But I see you are not. _Goheno nin_." she said quietly.

Legolas, smiling, took her hands and kissed them.

"You do not owe me an apology. I owe you one. Forgive me for being in the company of such people who tried to harm you. They will pay. I must go now, but I will return tomorrow." he said.

****

Sindarin Translation:

Gweston: I swear


	8. Celebrindal Tends Síriel

NOTE: I could not find a suitable title for this chapter, and even the name I gave it I detest. If any of you has a suggestion, please share it! It is amazing that I was logged into yahoo messenger and I get email notifications that you, sofia, and you, Miriellar, had reviewed, at the same time, too! Yes, I was shocked myself when I had Síriel cut out Bargon's tongue, but, then again, I felt he deserved it. Oh, and Miriellar, you surprised me when you said that chapter was short becasue I seem to be the only writer here that writes really long chapters and here you go saying it's short! Hope this chapter pleases you!

Chapter Eight: Celebrindal Tends Síriel

Legolas returned to the palace as quickly as he could. He went immediately to the kitchens. Celebrindal met him.

"I have not seen—" she began.

"Síriel needs a healer." he told her quickly.

Celebrindal paled.

"What is the matter with her?" she asked.

Legolas told her briefly what had happened.

"I am quite skilled in healing. I will go." she said.

Legolas caught her hand.

"Please, take good care of her. For me." he pleaded.

Celebrindal smiled.

"I will. She is my dearest friend. I would sooner give up my life for her than see her die. I hope you will punish your friends." she said.

"They are my friends no longer. They will receive a very severe punishment. Rest assured. I wish Síriel to heal quickly." Legolas said.

Celebrindal bowed, then left him promptly.

"How was the hunting trip?" Thranduil asked Legolas.

The Prince had wandered through the palace for some time looking for his sire. He finally found him in his chambers.

Legolas did not reply.

"Are you alright? Legolas?" Thranduil said.

"I am not alright. Those five sons of your advisors whom you forced me to befriend almost violated Síriel. Bargon called her a half-breed, at which she cut out his tongue. In all truth, I am quite happy this has occurred. I have wanted to sever my ties with them for some time because they are unrespectable. They have no dignity, no honor, nothing. They must receive the highest punishment!" Legolas said.

Thranduil looked at his son. He was amazed at the passion and fury with which he spoke. There was only one answer to this.

"You are in love with her." he said calmly.

Legolas turned around to face his sire.

"And if I am is that a crime? Just because she is half-elven does not mean she is not entitled to the rights we have!" he said furiously.

He pounded the table with his fists.

"Calm down, Legolas! I have been against everything negative that has been said against her. She has much admiration and love for me. Many times she has come and poured out her heart to me." Thranduil said. "Those five will be punished very severely. Worry not."

Legolas took a few deep breaths and exhaled slowly. He had gotten himself too excited. He smiled at his sire. They would be punished.

Celebrindal was trying to keep herself from not weeping. She had almost lost her dearest friend for a mere bouquet of wildflowers.

"How many times have I told you not to go off by yourself?" Gil-celeb said. "You never know when you meet up with bad company."

Síriel was too tired to argue.

"Even if she were to stay at home, who knows what could happen. Wherever a person may be, something can happen." Celebrindal said.

Síriel smiled at her.

"True, Celebrindal." Gil-celeb acknowledged. "If it were not for _ernil _Legolas, she would not be here. And imagine him with a group like that! I always thought him to be more sensible and dignified."

"He is dignified, _adar_." Síriel suddenly said, to the wonder of all, even to herself. "He put them down, saying that they are animals. 'Yet I have even disgraced animals, for they would never do such a thing' he told them. You give him no credit."

Gil-celeb looked at his daughter. Then he rose.

"I must attend to the unpacking of the rafts." he said.

Once he was gone, Celebrindal turned to Síriel.

"And what did I tell you once? That not everyone who is high is corrupt. Yet you refused to believe me. It must be a spell on my ears that caused me to hear you defending the Prince." she said.

Síriel blushed.

"It was no spell, which you well know." she whispered.

"Has he captured your heart?" Celebrindal pressed.

Síriel did not answer immediately. When she had looked into the Prince's eyes, she had read something in them beyond his desire to help her. It was sympathy, yet beyond that. She could not deny she felt something, but it was not love. Or was it the very beginning of love?

"Perhaps he has captured your heart." she said evasively. "I have learned my lesson, Celebrindal, if it pleases you. Even people who are high can be dignified. Are you satisfied now?"

Celebrindal smiled. She knew Síriel well enough to read between her words. She wanted to inform her what the Prince had told her in the kitchens, but she kept it to herself. Perhaps later she would tell her.

She rose to leave.

"Your wound is taken care of, Síriel. So long as you remain lying down until tomorrow morning, you will be fine. If anything unexpected happens, send word with your sire, even if it is late." she told her.

Síriel nodded.

"I owe you." she replied.

Back in the kitchens, Legolas was waiting patiently for Celebrindal to return. Already it was evening. The sun had gone down, and the first stars were starting to light up the dark velvety sky. He was about to go and see Síriel for himself when Celebrindal arrived. She seemed not the least bit surprised to find him waiting for her.

"_Ernil_,_ man le carel s_?" she asked.

"How is she?" Legolas asked quickly.

"She is fine. I tended to her wound. I informed her to rest until tomorrow morning. Only then she can move."

Legolas sighed in relief.

"I appreciate this very much, Celebrindal." he said.

Celebrindal smiled.

"Just doing my duty as well as being a true friend to her." she said.

Legolas returned shortly afterwards to his chambers. He removed his tunic and slipped under his bedcovers, a wide smile on his fair face. He had finally met Síriel, though the circumstances were not what he would have preferred. He now knew he could not deny the feeling he had for her. He loved her. Yet, would she accept his love?

'Give her a reason to love you, Legolas. Give her something everyone has taken from and denied her.' he thought.

"_Elei velui_, Síriel." he whispered quietly to the night.

****

Sindarin Translations:

Man le carel sí: what are you doing here

Elei velui: sweet dreams


	9. Síriel Speaks of her Past

NOTE: three lines in this chapter are in memory of Mr. Flanagan, my wonderful English teacher from this past spring semester at my college, and the play from which they were inspired, The Glass Menagerie.Miriellar, I wasn't upset, the exclamation point was for my surprise, not anger. I was simply astonished, more so when sofia said the same thing. Anyway, here is a new chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter Nine: Síriel Speaks of her Past

Síriel awoke the following morning to two pairs of voices whispering softly in the kitchen. The pain and wound in her thigh vanished. Celebrindal had done a good job tending to her wound. She rose slowly on her feet and tested her leg to see if it would support her.

"Síriel?"

Her sire came into the sitting room, followed by Prince Legolas.

"_Maer aur_, Síriel." Legolas told her with a smile.

The maiden replied with a shy smile.

"How do you feel this morning?" her sire asked.

"Very well. The pain is gone, and so is the wound." she replied.

She took a small step, fearing the worst, yet her leg supported her. So she was going to walk normally after all. That was good. She feared she would be walking with a limp for the rest of her life.

"Shall I prepare the morning meal?" she asked.

"You should do that. But hurry if you can. Let us not keep the Prince waiting." her sire replied.

"I have already eaten." Legolas said.

"Nonsense. You will not regret eating with us. Trust me."

Síriel laughed silently to herself. Her sire could not pass up the opportunity to praise her. She went about her task of preparing food. Half an hour later, the three Elves were seated around the small table, helping themselves to the morning meal Síriel had prepared.

"No doubt it is not as grand as what you are used to at the palace." Gil-celeb said. "Our sincerest apologies."

"It tastes much better. That is most important." Legolas said.

After the meal was over, Gil-celeb rose and excused himself.

"There is much work today. Síriel, I excuse you from helping me. You should rest and recover fully. I will not need you." he said.

Síriel nodded.

"As you wish, sire. Here, I have prepared your afternoon meal," she said, handing him a small basket. "Give my regards to the others."

Gil-celeb bowed to Legolas before leaving.

"It was kind of you to come, _ernil_." Síriel said.

Legolas smiled.

"It was nothing. I had hoped, actually, to meet you since the incident at the feast. You intrigue me." he told her.

Síriel looked at him.

"No doubt you thought it strange that a maiden who seemingly appears to be elven has copper-red hair, green eyes, and skin that is a golden-bronze hue. That was what attracted Celebrindal to me." she said.

Legolas nodded.

"I do not wish to be rude. It is mere curiosity." he told her.

Síriel smiled.

"I do not mind if someone asks me. In fact, I love that. But what I do mind is when no one asks, preferring to remain ignorant. Or when people think they are above me because I am half-elven. It was not my choice. I was born this way. One cannot choose his parents, just as one cannot choose what kind of life they want." she said.

"What kind of life do you want?" Legolas asked.

"To be respected and loved. My sire thinks that every insult thrown at me does not affect me, but it does. I do not show it, but inwardly I am grieved. To be different to most people here is a sin. I do not want him to feel guilty about this because he brought me to live with him.

"You see, I did not live with him at first. I was born among the Beornings. My mother was of them. She met my sire when she was once here visiting. He fell in love with her, and asked her to wed him. She accepted, as she was always fascinated with Elves. My sire brought her here at first to live with him, but she suffered so much ridicule. So he took her to Lake-town. Then he asked your sire if he could be one of the rafters so he could visit her whenever he went there. When my mother went back to visit her family, she gave birth to me there.

"I grew up with my mother in Lake-town. I went several times as a young girl to visit my relatives, the Beornings. I learned everything about them: their language and culture. Then when mother died, since she was a mortal, my sire brought me here to live with him."

Legolas listened intently to her.

"Have you no friends other than Celebrindal?" he asked.

A dark look passed over Síriel's face.

"I did, once, before I met her. I never liked much the company of Elves, most of them being too proud and scorning me. Yet my sire insisted that I befriend some maidens my age. He took me to all these feasts and gatherings just for that purpose. Your sire tried to ease the hardship I faced, for I often confided to him things I did not tell my sire. So he introduced me to some daughters of his advisors. They seemed nice, and for the first hundred years, we seemed to be the best of friends. I often went out of my way and spent what little money I had to buy them nice gifts to prove that I truly loved them. I even attempted to dress like them as best as I could. To me, there was no life but the life of the elite. I would come home feeling ashamed. I led a double life and was miserable.

"Then, one day, there was a grand feast. I was making my way towards my friends when I overheard them saying how much they hated me because I am a half Elf. They went on and on about how they forced themselves to like me only because they had to and how they felt superior to me because their sires were advisors and my sire was a mere rafter. They completely mocked me. After that, I have kept out of their way. I lost my respect for everyone save your sire because all I received from most everyone was mockery and ridicule. Only he proved to me to be unlike everyone else, which he is, I hope." she said.

Legolas was silent for some time.

"I understand you completely, Síriel. My dearest friend, Gimli, is a Dwarf. He was one of my companions on the Quest. At first, we detested each other, for there is a mutual agreement of hatred between Elves and Dwarves. Yet, after awhile, I began to realize that he is just like me. We both have feelings, families, culture, and heritage. We are both people, undoubtedly different, but people nonetheless." Legolas said.

Síriel looked at Legolas.

"That is what most everyone does not understand. Because I am different, I must not be like them. I must not have the same rights as everyone else. They think I do not have feelings at all, like some mere animal. Yet even animals have feelings. If they only took the time to ask and understand, they would be proven otherwise. Yet they do not care at all. Not everyone has treated me so, only a precious few have been kind to me. Your sire is one of them, and I am glad that he is. I am pleased that you understand, _ernil_." she said. "I have been forced to feel ashamed of myself. I hate the way I look. I regard myself as an Elf, but what Elf has skin that is golden-bronze in color?" she told him.

"Do not be ashamed of yourself, Síriel. Be proud. You are unique, unlike everyone else, and that makes you special. Everyone else has white skin, but what does it matter? They are all the same, all copies of each other. But you are different. You are golden-bronze." Legolas said.

"But that is wrong for an Elf!"

"But perfect for you! Do you not see?"

Síriel smiled.

"I see, _ernil_. I see more than you know. I see that you are unlike most elite Elves I have met here. You understand me." she said.

****

Sindarin Translation:

Maer aur: good morning


	10. Síriel's Judgement

NOTE: Indeed, that was a short chapter, though it seemed longer to me. Oh well, the main thing is that you liked it. As you may have noticed, the title has changed to _For the Love of a Half Elf_ as this is the tenth chapter. Once again, enjoy!

****

**Chapter Ten: Síriel's Judgement**

Legolas spent the remainder of the day with Síriel. They went outside to the riverside. Síriel lay down on the bank and closed her eyes, basking in the sunlight. She filled him in on the rest of her life, telling him more tales of people mocking her. Yet it was good for her.

"I have enjoyed myself, Legolas. By telling you everything inside of me, I have relieved myself. You must come more often." she told him.

Legolas smiled.

"I will, and you must come and visit me." he said.

"That I cannot promise to do. I am often busy helping my sire. And I have never been fond of remaining indoors. Ever since I was a small child, I have loved the outdoors, especially rivers. Something about them draws me to their side. At least out here, I know I will not be mocked by anyone. The trees and animals I befriend do not care if I am half-elven, if I have white skin, or green eyes. They will care and love you so long as you do the same to them. Here I am safe and at home. Therefore, if you wish to see me more often, you must come here." she told him.

Legolas squeezed her hands.

"I will do so, Síriel." he promised.

"_Navaer_, _ernil_." she said.

Once inside the palace, he immediately sought out his sire and informed him everything Síriel had told him.

"She has indeed suffered much. I am glad that you have found a way to know her. See, once she knows she can trust someone, she opens herself up completely." Thranduil commented.

"Have you punished the five yet?" Legolas asked.

"I have not. I have been waiting for you to return."

"Let us go, then."

They found the five Elves locked in a large prison cell in the dungeons, furious at the treatment they had received.

"I am quite disappointed in you." Thranduil told them sternly. "I did not expected such behavior from you, believing you to be honorable and dignified. But you have proved my faith and trust in you otherwise. And you know that once my faith and trust in someone is shaken, they pay dearly. And your punishment will not be especially light."

The prisoners hung their heads. They were done for.

"I have thought long about what I should do with you, and I have concluded that I will not kill you. However, here is what I will have you do. First, you will go to the maiden and apologize to her and beg her forgiveness. If she forgives you, you are free to go. If she does not forgive you, then you will be banished from the kingdom. _Heniach nin_?" he said.

They nodded glumly. A guard was ordered to open their cell, and they were led, hands and feet bound, outside. Legolas and Thranduil accompanied them. Elves looked at them questioningly as they passed.

They found Síriel in front of her cottage, tending to her flowerbed. Her face took on an expression of anger when she saw the prisoners.

"_Ernil nín_, _aran nín_." she said, bowing deeply to them.

"You have such beautiful flowers, Síriel." Thranduil said.

"_Hannon le_, _hîr nín_."

"_Glassen_."

Legolas went to her.

"We have come here on an errand. We give you the chance to judge these five nobles who attempted to violate you." he told her.

Síriel gave them a cold look.

"I do not wish to judge them. You must do that." she said.

"Síriel, I am ordering you to judge them. They will apologize and beg your forgiveness. If you forgive them, they are free to go. If you do not forgive them, then they will be banished from my kingdom." Thranduil said. "The choice lies with you. We will not interfere at all."

The prisoners were led before Síriel. They all apologized to her, except for Bargon, since his tongue was cut out.

"Will you forgive us, fair maiden? We did not mean for what we did. We were drunk and knew not what we were doing." they pleaded.

Síriel looked at them carefully.

"Five sons of advisors stand before me, a mere common maiden, asking me to forgive them. Five honorable and dignified sons of advisors are asking forgiveness from a half-breed!" she began. "And what do you think? Shall I forgive you? Should I forgive you?"

They did not answer. Legolas could not blame her if she did not forgive them. Secretly, he wished his sire would kill them. That way, they would be a lesson for anyone else.

"Truthfully, I should not forgive you. You were attempting to violate me, and you mocked me." she said to them.

They bowed their heads. They were expecting this.

"Yet," she continued, "I am above that. I wish this to be a lesson you shall never forget. I have the power not to forgive you and rejoice in your banishment from the kingdom. Then, wherever you will go, the memory of your misery will follow you. It may even go ahead of you. People will scorn you and look down upon you. You shall become all that people will ever talk about. You will wish you were dead, for your torture will be beyond anything you have ever, and will ever, endure.

"I will forgive you, but not out of the kindness of my heart, for deep down inside me I have nothing but complete hatred for you. I forgive you because I pity you. I pity you! I know very well the feeling of being mocked and all alone. I have struggled with it for many years, and still I am not at peace with it. I do not wish you to feel the same way." she said.

The prisoners lifted their heads.

"We owe you our lives, fair maiden." they said.

Thranduil ordered the guard to unbind their hands and feet.

Legolas looked at Síriel in admiration. She had proven to them, that she, a common maiden, was higher than they were, although she was not of the elite. Legolas knew then that he truly loved her.

"That was well said, Síriel." Thranduil told her, as they watched the five Elves make their way back to the palace. "I will be sending letters to their families, of course. They must be informed."

Síriel flushed.

"I did not want them to go off lightly. I had to let them understand how I felt, and how it feels to be a social outcast. I was never meant to be harsh on anyone. How can I, after all I have gone through? I only hope I was not too harsh with them." she said.

"You were not." Legolas told her approvingly.

Síriel blushed.

"I sincerely hope not." she told him.

The three Elves remained outside for some time talking. Thranduil noticed the way his son was looking at the maiden, and he knew that Legolas was deeply in love with her. He smiled. He could not wait until it was announced. He knew Legolas would make sure it was announced.

_'They complement each other.'_ he thought.

"Legolas, come, it is time to return." he said.

Legolas did not move.

"Come." Thranduil repeated.

"You should go." Síriel told Legolas.

Already the King was walking back to his palace. Legolas hesitated. Then he leaned over quickly and kissed Síriel on her cheek. She was very grateful that he left after that, for she blushed like never before.

****

Sindarin Translation:

Navaer: farewell

Ernil nín: my prince

Heniach nin: do you understand me


	11. Legolas' Conspiracy

Chapter Eleven: Legolas' Conspiracy

Several months passed since the incident in the woods. Síriel was so busy helping her sire she hardly had a chance for any time for herself. She still had not gotten a chance to give Celebrindal her gift, for after tending her, the kitchen-maiden was busy as well. The hunting party Legolas had gone on had been successful, bringing in several large deer.

"_Adar_, I wish to see Celebrindal." she told her sire one day.

Gil-celeb looked up from his goblet of cordial.

"Very well. You have not had a proper break since that incident in the woods. Give my regards to her as well." he said.

Síriel threw her arms around her sire's neck and kissed him.

"You are the very best sire in the entire world! I would not know what to do without you. I love you very much." she whispered.

He brushed back his blond hair from his blue eyes and smiled.

"I love you too, Síriel." he replied.

He watched her fly to the door, then run to the palace, her copper-red hair streaming out behind her and glinting in the sunlight. Eru knew how much he loved his daughter. She was the dearest thing to him. Often times when he looked at her, he would remember her mother, Therassa. Síriel had her same eye color, which was what attracted him to her, and laughter. She even had her beauty, though Gil-celeb admitted to himself that Síriel was much more beautiful than her mother had been.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside the palace, Síriel was cautiously threading her way through the masses of Elves intent on going to the dining hall for the evening meal. She was well known to them now, for Thranduil had informed them of the incident that occurred to her in the woods. He had also informed them that anyone who dared to insult her would dearly pay. He made it clear that even if his own advisors were found guilty, they would pay as well. All were equal under his laws.

The maiden reached the kitchens just as the last servant walked out, carefully balancing a vessel of steaming soup. Síriel made sure the servant was well out of her way before going through the doors. She did not have a desire to be scalded at all.

"Síriel, _mellonen_!" Celebrindal called.

She was seated at the table, eating on her own.

"Are you hungry?" she asked Síriel.

"Actually, I am." Síriel replied, sitting beside her.

"Here, help me eat, then." Celebrindal said, giving her a spoon.

The two friends visited as they ate their food. Celebrindal told Síriel that Thranduil had informed everyone of the incident in the woods and if anyone insulted her, they would dearly pay.

"So that is the reason why everyone was smiling politely at me. I understand now. I was wondering what the reason was." Síriel said. "Yet, I would rather they liked me without being forced to do so."

After the meal ended, Síriel finally gave Celebrindal her gift. It was a beautiful necklace of pearls with one crystal in it.

"It is very beautiful!" Celebrindal exclaimed. "It must have cost you much, though. You should not have done it."

"_Nad dithen carnen an gwend_." Síriel told her.

Celebrindal embraced her.

"Well, I must be off. I only came to give you your gift." Síriel said.

She rose and left.

Celebrindal was admiring her new necklace when the kitchen doors opened again. Prince Legolas came through them.

"_Maer fuin_, Celebrindal." he said.

Celebrindal bowed.

"That is a lovely necklace." he observed.

"Síriel gave it to me." the maiden replied.

"Is she gone?"

"I am afraid so."

Legolas sighed in relief.

"For the reason I came here she must not be present." he said.

Celebrindal cocked an eyebrow.

"_Ú-chenion_." she said.

Legolas drew a chair beside her and sat down.

"Since you are her dearest friend, then I know you have her best interests at heart. Furthermore, I need to tell you this in order for my purpose to succeed. Can I trust you not to tell anyone?" he said.

"_Gweston_, _hîr nín_." she said solemnly.

Legolas smiled.

"Very well. Ever since I have met Síriel, I have been thinking about her. I now am sure that I am deeply in love with her. But I do not know if she loves me. I can only hope she does." he began.

Celebrindal smiled.

"I have known that you love her for some time." she told him.

"How did you know?" he asked, astonished.

"Your eyes, _ernil_. They express your feelings very well."

"I have been told that many times. So, you are willing to help?"

"I am. How can I assist you?"

"You do know that this year my sire will be hosting a rather important feast where I will be expected to choose the maiden I wish to spend my entire life with?" he asked, and Celebrindal nodded. "Well, I have chosen Síriel. I will inform my sire of this, but our people will not know until later. All of the maidens will be hoping to be chosen. Everyone will be anxious to know who I pick."

"How will I be able to help?" Celebrindal wondered.

"A rather important part of the matter is that the maiden's dress will be matched identically by me. In other words, what Síriel will be wearing, I will be wearing as well." Legolas said.

"But how will you know what she will be wearing?"

Legolas smiled mischievously.

"Usually, the young Prince waits until he sees the maiden he desires, then disappears and changes. However, I wish to alter that. When we enter together, she entirely oblivious of what is to happen, we will be dressed identically. You will make the mantle for Síriel, as well as my matching outfit consisting of a robe, tunic, and a pair of leggings." he said. "I trust that you know how to sew, Celebrindal?"

Celebrindal smiled.

"I see. What a clever conspiracy! I do indeed know how to sew, and I happen to know her measurements, having made for her clothing in the past. All that I need to know are your measurements. What color should I make the mantle and your garments?" she asked.

Legolas thought for a few moments.

"Red, a hue that will bring out her full beauty and compliment her hair. It will also go nicely with her skin color." he said. "I am sure she will be going with her sire again to Lake-town, so I will have them bring back some red silk material."

Celebrindal laughed.

"I see you have put much thought into this." she commented.

Legolas smiled broadly.

"Much thought? I have not put much thought into it." he chuckled. "Only during the nights. I am glad you can help me, Celebrindal. This will not go unnoticed. You will be rewarded richly. I promise."

Celebrindal waved her hand.

"_Buion na 'ell_! She deserves much happiness. This is also a way I can pay her back for the necklace without her knowing." she said.

Legolas thanked her. He returned to his chambers to rest. He wanted nothing more than to wed Síriel. She was the only one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, the only one he would ever love. The only question was, did she love him? He hoped she did.

****

Sindarin Translations:

Nad dithen carnen an gwend: just a little thing done for friendship

Maer fuin: good evening

Ú-chenion: I do not understand

Buion na 'ell: I serve with joy


	12. The Kiss in the Cellars

Chapter Twelve: The Kiss in the Cellars

While Legolas lay in his bed wondering if Síriel loved him as he slipped into rest, the maiden was laying herself to sleep as well. Her thoughts at once strayed to the kiss the Prince had given her on her cheek several months before. Often she traced the spot where he had placed his lips on her face with her fingertips. What had he meant by kissing her? Did he love her? She remembered the look in his eyes on that fateful day in the woods. She had read something in them. Now she knew what it was—love. He loved her. She found herself often thinking about him, wondering how he was, wishing he were with her. Her heart was slowly turning towards him. She was still uncertain, though, of whether or not she loved him, if his kiss was an affectionate one or not.

The following day, she awoke early. There seemed to be another feast the King was making preparations for. Eru, it seemed that every day there was some reason for a feast to be held! Her sire wanted her to see what the King desired from Lake-town, if anything. Then she would have to go to the cellars and check what was left before deciding what they needed to buy from Lake-town. She smiled as she thought of the possibility of seeing Legolas. She could not deny that she missed him.

"Do not forget to check the cellars, Síriel." Gil-celeb told her.

"I will not, _adar_. _Le cenithon ned lû thent_!" she told him.

She made her way leisurely towards the palace, delighting in the day. It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining brightly, birds were singing, and a soft breeze toyed with her hair, whipping it behind her. If she was lucky enough, she could spend some time later on in the woods.

When she was inside the palace, she made her way down the familiar passages to the throne room. She hoped there was no council being held. A few times she was forced to wait, wasting precious time. She hoped today would not be one of those days.

Fortunately, it was not. And, fortunately, Legolas was also present with his sire. They were discussing the upcoming feast and its occasion when a servant announced that Síriel wanted to speak with Thranduil.

"Let her in!" Legolas cried immediately.

Thranduil smiled. His son had told him of the conspiracy he had made the previous night with the kitchen-maiden Celebrindal. Thranduil had to admit that it was quite clever, and it would be a complete shock to his people. However, so long as Legolas was happy, he was content.

"Síriel, how wonderful to see you." Thranduil said.

The maiden bowed. As her eyes met Legolas, she blushed.

"I hope you are well." she said quietly.

"We are well, and yourself?" Legolas asked.

"_Im vaer_. I am here because I heard there is another feast, a much more important one, and my sire sent me."

Legolas and Thranduil exchanged a smile.

"Indeed, Síriel. I wish to make a request. We need more wine, more food, and anything fit for decorating purposes. Only make sure they are highly decorative. Settle for nothing else, even if the price is high. Also, if you could bring with you two rolls of red silk material, enough for a mantle, robe, tunic, and leggings. And a matching pair of soft shoes as well, for a maiden." Thranduil said. "I think that is all, is it not, Legolas?"

Legolas nodded.

"Indeed it is." he affirmed.

Síriel bowed again.

"Very well. _Garo arad vaer_, _aran nín_, _ernil nín_." she said.

"_Mar bedithach_?" Legolas asked her.

"This evening. We will return in a fortnight. Is that good enough?"

Thranduil nodded.

"The feast will be in a month." he told her.

She left the throne room. As she was walking through the corridors towards the cellars, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around.

"_Ernil nín_?"

Legolas smiled at her.

"I have not seen you for some time." he told her. "I missed you."

She looked up at him quickly, searching his face. His breath caught as he looked into her emerald eyes. He loved them dearly.

"I missed you, too." she whispered.

They reached the cellars. There was no one around them. They were completely alone. Legolas turned her around so she faced him.

"I have been thinking about you every night, ever since the incident in the woods." he said softly.

His hands went to cup her chin. She was blushing.

"You have been thinking about me?" she asked.

Legolas did not reply. He brushed her cheeks with light strokes of his fingertips. She shuddered involuntarily. Legolas smiled.

"My mind has been occupied with you, Síriel." he told her.

Her eyes met his gaze. She looked deeply into their sapphire depths. There was desire written in them. Or so she thought.

She could not stop what happened next. Legolas moved towards her slowly as she backed away from him right against the cellar wall. Then his face had come too close. She felt his lips assaulting hers and was lost. A single moan escaped her. Her hands slipped on their own accord from the wall, where they were braced, until they were around his neck. She felt his hands cup the sides of her face as he pulled her in for a much deeper kiss. He was like a sweet fire coursing through her. She kissed him back aggressively in response, causing him to moan slightly.

When they broke apart to regain their breath, they both were assured of what the other felt, and how they felt as well. Legolas smiled at her. She returned the smile with one of her own.

"I must check the cellars, or my sire will be angry." she said.

"Then I will help you." Legolas told her.

They went to each storage area in the cellar, checking to see what was on hand. Síriel kept a careful list. There was no need to buy something that was already present. At last, they were finished.

"I must go now, Legolas." she said. "_Adar_ will be looking for me."

Legolas brushed back the hair from her face.

"Take care, you hear? I want you back safe and sound." he said.

"I will." she told him.

He smiled lovingly at her. Then he pulled her in for another kiss. When they broke apart, Síriel ran her fingertips over his face. She traced the pointed tips on both of his ears gently.

"_Navaer_." she said at last.

"_No i Melian na le._" he told her as she left. "I will wait for you."

****

Sindarin Translations:

Le cenithon ned lû thent: see you later

Garo arad vaer: have a good day

Mar bedithach: when will you leave

No i Melian na le: may the Valar be with you


	13. Chapter Thirteen, untitled

NOTE: I need a suggestion for a title! :) AngryTolkienPurist, I did not use Illuvatar, I used Eru, and do you say I should not use Gray company Elvish to much? These are Sindar, not Noldor.

Chapter Thirteen:

Síriel emerged from the cellars with her heart pounding fiercely and a wide smile on her face. They had shared a kiss together! She was surprised to find that it was still noontime. Time had ceased when she was with Legolas. At least she finally knew how he felt towards her, and how she felt towards him. There was no doubt in her mind now at all.

Legolas waited awhile to make sure that Síriel was gone before making his way out of the cellars. He did not want anyone to guess; he wanted it to be a complete surprise. He would let them know on his own timeframe. There was no need to rush the news. He now knew exactly how Síriel felt towards him—the same way he felt towards her. There could be no mistaking the way she had kissed him in return and the way she had caressed his face so intimately. He still could feel her fingertips.

"She loves me, just as I love her." he told his sire when he rejoined him in the throne room. "There is no doubt in my mind now."

Thranduil looked at him.

"How do you know, _ion nín_?" he asked.

Legolas flushed.

"Just from something that happened." he said.

Thranduil turned his full, undivided attention to his son.

"And what, may I ask, happened?" he asked knowingly.

Legolas did not reply, as he expected. Thranduil sat back in his chair and gave a rich laugh. He shook his head.

"I know. No need to tell me." he said. "At least you know now her feelings towards you. It will be easier when the time comes." he said.

"Indeed, sire. It will be easier." Legolas affirmed, relieved. "Of course I can trust that you will tell no one?"

"I know nothing, _ion nín_."

Legolas smiled his thanks.

"_Hannon le_, _adar_." he said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Síriel wanted to tell her dearest friend, Celebrindal, of what happened between her and Legolas in the cellars. She was too happy to keep it to herself. Celebrindal had to know.

The kitchens were busy. Many servants were hurrying to and fro, intent on getting the cooking done in time for the afternoon meal. Síriel had a hard time wading through the sea of servants, food, and tables strewn about the vast kitchens' halls. She gave up hope of finding her friend when she finally spotted her at the very end, directing servants.

"Celebrindal!" Síriel called to her.

The kitchen-maiden looked up from her work.

"Oh, Síriel! I am sorry I did not hear you. We are quite busy, you see, trying to get the afternoon meal ready in time." she said.

"I will be concise then. You will never know what—" Síriel began.

Just then, there was a terrific crash as one of the servants dropped the large pot of boiling water she was carrying. Fortunately, no one was hurt, but Celebrindal was quite furious.

"How many times have I told you to be careful?" she told the servant. "Síriel, as much as I would like to speak with you, I cannot. Do not be upset with me!" she added, turning to her friend.

"I am not." Síriel told her.

She pursed her lips and left the kitchens. Perhaps it was a blessing in disguise, though, because when both friends began speaking to each other it was hard for them to stop. Síriel left the palace and went to her cottage, where she packed a small bag for the journey to Lake-town. Then she made her way to the river, where her sire was busy directing the other Elves who usually accompanied them.

"Ah, there you are!" Gil-celeb said when he saw her.

Síriel handed him the list she had made in the cellars.

"I see…none of the light wine. We have enough. Very well. But we do need a vast amount of the red wine…everything else is in stock." he said as he looked at it. "Did the King request anything?"

His daughter nodded her copper-red head.

"He requested several things, sire." she answered, pulling a slip of paper from her tunic's breast pocket. "He wants more wine, which we already know, more food, and anything fit for decorating purposes. He told me to make sure that they are highly decorative. We are to settle for nothing else, even if the price is high. He also requests that we bring with us two rolls of red silk material, enough for a mantle, robe, tunic, and leggings. And a matching pair of soft shoes as well, for a maiden."

"Very well. When we reach Lake-town, I will take the others and get everything else, while you will get the things that the King has requested. I hope that we will take no more than two days in Lake-town. Five days going each way makes ten days total. So, altogether, if everything goes according to plan, we should be back here in twelve days." Gil-celeb said.

Síriel nodded.

"I hope we return quickly." she said whimsically.

Gil-celeb looked at her.

"Why is that? Usually you cannot wait until we leave for Lake-town to escape from here. Why have you changed your mind?" he asked.

She was spared a response to him as she saw Celebrindal coming towards them. Síriel took use of the opportunity and left her sire's side.

"I only just managed to have some time for myself, so I slipped away from the kitchens. I hope you are not upset with me because I did not speak to you when you came in the afternoon." Celebrindal said.

Síriel smiled at her.

"I am not upset. I understand. In fact, even if you did have time, I would not have told you because there were too many people." she said.

"You have a secret, then?"

Síriel nodded and blushed.

"Come, let us go somewhere more private…" she answered.

The two maidens went deep into the woods. Síriel did not tell her what happened until she was absolutely certain that no other Elf was around them. Even then she spoke to Celebrindal in a whisper.

"So, you are in love with him?" Celebrindal asked.

They were walking along the riverside. Ahead of them were Gil-celeb and the others. It was nearing evening, time to leave for Lake-town.

Síriel nodded shyly.

"You were right, Celebrindal. Not all who are elite are corrupt. Legolas understands how I feel. He understands me." she said.

The kitchen-maiden smiled knowingly to herself.

"Well, I wish you all the best in your future, Síriel. As much as I would like to stay and visit with you, duty calls. Have a safe journey to Lake-town, and I will see you when you return." Celebrindal said.

The two friends embraced. Síriel watched her friend make her way back to the palace. She continued walking towards her sire when she felt someone grab her around her waist and drag her into the trees.

"It is me, Síriel. _Avo 'osto_."

Síriel relaxed as she recognized Legolas' voice.

"_Man le carel s_?" she asked him.

"I have come to see you off, to say farewell." he replied.

She blushed, and lowered her gaze. Legolas placed his hands under her chin, forcing her to look directly into his eyes. He then ran one of his hands through her hair, while pulling her face closer to his with his other hand. They both closed their eyes as their lips met, and Síriel's arms went around his neck. She moaned slightly.

They did not notice the figure watching them until it was too late.

****

Sindarin Translation:

Avo 'osto: worry/fear not


	14. Surprise Meeting in Laketown

NOTE: Thank you for the reviews, and I will try to keep your suggestion in mind, ewan4ever34.

****

**Chapter Fourteen: Surprise Meeting in Lake-town**

Síriel paled when she saw her sire watching them. Legolas broke their kiss immediately. He was quite embarrassed.

"It is time." Gil-celeb said sternly.

Legolas squeezed Síriel's hands in a comforting way as she left him to go with her sire. How foolish he had been, snatching her into the woods in direct sight of her sire and the other Elves! He hoped he had not put her into a dangerous situation. He decided to wait and see.

Gil-celeb did not speak to Síriel until they were out of earshot.

"I was quite shocked to find you with him like that." he began.

Síriel bit her lip.

"_Adar_, he loves me." she whispered. "Here I have received naught save mockery from everyone, and now, just when I found someone who loves me, you are displeased? Do you not want me happy?"

Gil-celeb placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I do want you to be happy, _sell nín_, you know that very well. Yet I was shocked, that is all. However, beware, for at times the elite can play tricks. Many a maiden has fallen in the trap before you, only to find out later that the one they thought loved them did not. I do not wish that to happen to you. I want you to be on your guard, nothing more." he said.

Síriel smiled.

"May I tell him farewell, then?" she asked.

"Is that not what you were doing?" Gil-celeb teased.

His daughter blushed, and he laughed softly.

"Go, but make it quick if you can." he said. "We are almost ready."

Síriel ran back to the woods. She found Legolas hiding amidst the trees, a worried and anxious look on his face.

"Is he upset?" he asked her.

Síriel shook her head.

"He is not. He told me to be on my guard." she replied.

Legolas sighed in relief.

"I must admit I was embarrassed." he told her.

"Do not feel that way, Legolas." she told him softly. "It is alright."

He smiled at her. She was dressed again in a tunic and leggings. They were much tighter this time, and Legolas could clearly make out her soft feminine curves. Her emerald eyes searched his face.

"Is something wrong, Legolas?" she asked.

Her reply was in the form of a passionate farewell kiss.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took five days for Síriel, her sire, and the Elves that accompanied them to reach Lake-town. Several boats came out to tow them to the town, which was entirely wooden and built onto the surface of the lake. They climbed onto the bridge that the town was built off of and went into the great dining hall, where they were always greeted warmly. There, they found the Master of Lake-town, Moddyn, seated at a grand table.

"Ah, Gil-celeb, Síriel!" the Master cried when he saw them.

Síriel smiled warmly at him.

"Moddyn, how are you?" she asked.

"Very well. I was just thinking of you." he said. "Come and eat!"

The Elves joined the men of Lake-town in their supper. It was quite delightful, and Síriel was glad once more to be around Men. Gradually, she began to speak with them after their own manner. Gil-celeb looked fondly at his daughter. He could see her mortal side showing clearly.

They were led to the large guest hall where they would spend the next night after the meal. The Elves slipped quickly into rest. Tomorrow would be a long day in the busy marketplace of Lake-town for them.

Early the next morning all of the Mirkwood Elves were fully awake before the time the sun had dawned. They went to the dining hall to hurriedly eat their morning meal. After that, they gathered together to discuss the plans for the busy day ahead of them.

"Síriel will go alone and gather the things the King requested excepting the food and wine, which I shall get. As for you," he said, indicating the other Elves, "you shall gather the things that the cellars' stores are running low on. I will give you the list Síriel made up to go by. By evening we should have everything, and we will meet here for the evening meal. Tomorrow I hope we will leave."

Everyone nodded in understanding.

"Alright, then. _Le cenithon ned lû thent_, Síriel!" Gil-celeb said.

The other Elves waved cheerfully at her in farewell as they followed her sire towards the marketplace. They would be going the same way for a little while, whereupon she would go left, her sire straight ahead, and the others right. She took out the list of things King Thranduil wanted, and marked off the food and wine. Her sire would be getting those, not her. She had the other things to look for.

The marketplace was unusually crowded. People were forming long lines in front of the various places. Síriel managed in the first two hours to make her way halfway up the line before the place that sold decorating items. She cursed silently under her breath in Sindarin. She wondered how the others were faring, no doubt much the same as her.

Síriel soon learned the reason for the bustle in the marketplace. It seemed that a rather large group of Dwarves was visiting from the Lonely Mountain and touring the marketplace that day. The inhabitants of Lake-town were beside themselves with excitement, and were trying to catch a glimpse of their distinguished visitors. For the shopkeepers, more people in the marketplace meant more business, so they were lowering their prices in an attempt of luring customers. Heavy competition sprung up among usually friendly shops, which was a blessing for customers. As a result, Síriel managed to buy everything she needed in half the amount she would normally pay. She whispered her thanks to the Dwarves.

It was almost evening, and still Síriel was not finished. She had one more item left to purchase—the two rolls of red silk material. The shoes she had bought earlier, dark red in color. She was hoping to find the material she needed in the same color as the shoes. The people in front of her finished their transaction. It was Síriel's turn.

The shopkeeper was haggled and tired. He had a long day and was worn out. He helped Síriel find the material she needed, and, to her luck and joy, it was the same color as the shoes. He looked curiously at her, this strange maiden with green eyes and golden-bronze skin, dressed like a man in her green tunic and leggings. He had heard of her. She was half Elf, and she lived with her sire in Mirkwood.

"Thank you very much!" she told him.

He nodded kindly at her.

Síriel carried the rolls of wrapped material carefully, aware of the small children darting in and out of her way. She was tired from standing most of the day in lines, and her stomach grumbled. She was hungry.

Ahead of her were two short, stout figures. She recognized them as Dwarves. They were heading towards the dining hall. She heard their gruff voices as they spoke with each other in their deeply guttural tongue. She had not seen Dwarves in sixty years, ever since Thorin Oakenshield and his company had wandered through Mirkwood.

"Excuse me, master Dwarves!" she called suddenly.

They turned around, and Síriel looked at them in shock. The younger one she did not know, but the older one she knew. Dropping the rolls of material onto the ground, she exclaimed:

"_Ai_, Elbereth! What a surprise to meet you here in Lake-town!"

****

Sindarin Translation:

Ai: ah

****


	15. Gimli's Gift

NOTE: So sorry I didn't upload a new chapter yesterday! I was away in NYC the whole day with dad delivering our veggies to five CSAs. Hope this is good!

****

**Chapter Fifteen: Gimli's Gift**

The older Dwarf's initial shock lasted a few seconds before he found himself lifted off of his feet and swept into a powerful embrace that knocked the wind out of him. He could not believe his eyes that he the maiden behind them was none other than Síriel. How he missed her!

His son watched with amusement as the maiden embraced his father.

When Síriel put Glóin back on the ground, the Dwarf spent the next few moments regaining his breath. Then he smiled gruffly at her.

"Síriel, daughter of Gil-celeb, many years have passed since last we met. I have never forgotten you." he said.

The maiden smiled warmly at him.

"Neither have I. Whenever I pass through the corridors in the palace, I remember when I would sneak down and visit with you." she said. "Sixty-one years ago it was, and here we meet again!"

She was crouched down, and she embraced him once more.

"This is my son, Gimli." Glóin said, indicating the younger Dwarf.

Síriel bowed her head.

"Pleased to meet you." she said kindly.

"Gimli, this is Síriel, the maiden I told you about." Glóin said.

Síriel frowned. She had heard Gimli's name before.

"I trust it was all good things?" she said.

Gimli smiled at her.

"It was, my lady." he replied.

At that moment, Gil-celeb emerged from the dining hall. Upon seeing his daughter with the Dwarves, he smiled widely.

"Ah, I see you have found them, then." he said. "We met earlier in the day at the marketplace and the first thing he asked me was, 'Where is Síriel?' You were late, so I sent them to look for you."

Síriel rose.

"It was quite busy. There were so many people about. I spent most of my day standing in long lines." she replied. "I have finished now."

"Good. The food is ready. Let us eat." Gil-celeb told her.

He picked up the wrapped rolls of material and led the way to the dining hall. Síriel washed her face and hands carefully in the small washing room before she joined her sire and the two Dwarves at the table. A large table was set, and seated around it were all of the guests of Lake-town: the Elves of Mirkwood and the Dwarves of the Lonely Mountain. Síriel thought it strange that none were not objecting to this, since there was a well-known feud between the two races.

_'Perhaps the feud is over, then.'_ she thought. _'A fine thing it will be if it is not. The Ring is destroyed, and still we detest each other!'_

A grand meal was prepared in their honor, and all enjoyed it immensely. Síriel, seated between her sire and Glóin, spent most of her time conversing with the older Dwarf. She lost her appetite for food since she had met up with her old friend. She listened intently as Glóin informed her of the work the Dwarves were doing in the Mountain, and she pictured before her everything he spoke of. She was surprised to find the other Elves who accompanied herself and her sire speaking with the Dwarves. Perhaps they were attempting to break the past hatred.

After the meal, the guests thanked their host profusely and went to their rooms. However, Síriel did not, and she joined the Dwarves as they went back to their guest hall, after taking permission from her sire. She wanted to spend as much time with Glóin as she could.

They spoke of what happened to them since last they saw each other. The Dwarves were busy mining, and they were prospering fairly. Síriel had little to say. It was the same thing mostly: she helped her sire rafting, and in her spare time went to the woods or by the riverside. However, she did not fail to tell him of her most recent adventures involving Legolas, but keeping to herself the part about their developing love. At this, Gimli took interest and listened closely.

"So you know Legolas, then?" he asked.

Síriel looked at him. It was the first time he had spoken to her since they were introduced to each other.

"I do. He is my Prince. Do you know him?" she said.

Gimli nodded.

"We were together on the Quest." he replied.

"I remember now! Legolas mentioned you once. He told me that you are his dear friend." she exclaimed suddenly.

Gimli smiled. He knew Síriel. Since their parting at the borders of Mirkwood, the Elf and Dwarf had been exchanging letters as they had promised each other. Legolas had written to him in detail of everything that had happened since he had met Síriel at the feast, including about the conspiracy he planned with Celebrindal, so Gimli knew exactly what was happening between his elven Prince friend and the maiden before him. In one of his letters, he had actually encouraged Legolas to speak to her and see if he could find out more about her past. He was glad that Legolas had done so. Now that Gimli could see Síriel, he pitied her. He hoped Legolas would love her passionately. She desperately needed it.

"Well, I must be off. It is late, and we will be leaving early tomorrow morning. This day has tired me quite a bit." Síriel said, rising.

Gimli stood.

"Wait! I have something for you!" he called to her.

She followed him to his room with a slightly puzzled expression on her face. After making sure no one had followed them, Gimli shut the door quickly. He wanted to speak to her privately.

"I know what is really happening between you and your beloved Prince Legolas. We exchange letters, and he has told me everything in detail, and I can almost feel I have witnessed it all." he said.

Síriel was shocked and slightly embarrassed.

"If you knew how much he loves you, Síriel. Half of my letters he is describing how he feels just when his glance falls on you once, so you can only begin to imagine what I have to read. When will you wed him and end my misery?" he joked with her, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Síriel blushed.

"I…do not know. He has not asked me. I did not know that he loves me this much, if you speak the truth." she said quietly.

Gimli laughed in his warm, gruff dwarfish manner.

"He is deeply in love with you, Síriel, deeply in love. You must believe me. He has told me much about you, and I have encouraged him to speak with you. Did you know he was hesitant to speak with you, afraid he would further injure your feelings? If I did not judge him, he would never have plucked up the courage to speak with you. A mighty warrior in the face of enemies, but weak at heart when it comes to women. Yet, all true warriors are like that. It shows that they truly care.

"However, I did not beckon you here to lavish generous praise on Legolas, though I would gladly spend the rest of my life doing so. I called you here because there is something I wish to give you, a gift." he said.

Síriel gave a small laugh.

"A gift? You wish to give me a gift?" she said quietly.

"I do. I have wanted to do so by way of Legolas. I wanted to send it to him and then have him give it to you, but since we have met, I think it is proper that I give it to you myself." he told her.

She watched as he took a small box from within his belongings. He turned to her, and with a small bow, placed the box in her hands.

"Well, open it." he said.

With trembling hands, Síriel lifted the lid slowly. On a padded velvet cushion there lay a golden necklace, and from it hung a single pendant. It was a jewel, a garnet, dark red. With it was a thick pair of matching bracelets. Gimli meant it for the feast she would attend with Legolas. She closed the box, leaned down, and kissed his forehead.

"You do not know how much this means to me, Gimli! You have been so kind to me! I thank you with all my heart!" she whispered.


	16. Síriel is Touched

NOTE: GothicBlacre, there is another way to say 'go kiss an Orc' in Sindarin, but I don't know it right off the top of my head. And sofia, good insight! :) Enjoy!

****

**Chapter Sixteen: Síriel is Touched**

A woman had never kissed Gimli before, and he had never at all dreamed that even a half-elven maiden would kiss him. A strange feeling coursed through his body. Síriel was smiling through her tears. She pulled him close to her for an embrace, and he felt odd. He was glad when she let go of him. He had never been that close to a woman before. And a woman in tight clothing that revealed all her curves was quite dangerous business, even for a Dwarf. But he kept his wits about him.

"You are welcome, my lady. I only hope that there comes a chance for you to wear them, then you must let Legolas inform me." he said.

Síriel smiled and wiped her face.

"I will do that, Gimli. I thank you again, and good night!" she said.

"Good night!" he called after her, as the door closed behind her.

When she was gone, Gimli shuddered.

"All your life a woman has never been so much as an axe's length close to you, and then you almost lose yourself to a young half-elven maiden who kisses you on your forehead?" he chided himself. "You must have more sense than that, Gimli. You must!"

Síriel rushed from the Dwarves' guest hall to the hall where her sire and fellow Elves were lodged. Glóin attempted to call her, alarmed at her tear-stained face, but she rushed past him. He was debating whether or not to go to her himself when his son appeared.

"What have you done to Síriel?" he demanded.

Gimli looked at him with a dazed expression.

"She kissed my forehead and embraced me…" he said inaudibly.

"Son, you know that I do not have the sharp hearing ability of the Elves. Speak louder so I can hear you." Glóin said.

"She kissed my forehead and embraced me…" Gimli repeated.

"And you hit her, did you? Do you not understand that she meant it only as a sign of appreciation and friendship? Just because you are not used to women does not mean that you should take any sign of affection from them seriously, especially her! She is so innocent!"

Gimli sighed.

He spent the next hour carefully explaining to his sire exactly what happened between him and Síriel, leaving out no minute detail. When he finished, Glóin nodded to him in a knowing way.

"Women have a habit of bursting into tears over the strangest things. It was not your fault at all, my son, not your fault at all." he said.

Gimli chuckled. Now he had another reason not to wed. He pitied Legolas. The poor Prince did not know what he was getting himself into.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in her own room at the guest hall where the Mirkwood Elves where resting, Síriel was gazing at the gift Gimli had given her. How kind of him to give her a gift, despite the fact that they had never met before! And how kind of him to encourage Legolas to speak with her and know what was troubling her! Dwarves, or so she had heard from many Elves, were quite selfish beings. They did not care for anyone or anything but themselves and mining, ever mining for more jewels and _mithril_. Yet Gimli and Glóin had proven all of those Elves wrong. In fact, she felt that the Elves she had heard this information from where themselves selfish. Anyone who passes off false information about another race because they feel superior to them must be selfish. These two Dwarves had given her more than most of the Elves she had ever met. They had given her love, friendship, and their kind hearts. That was why she had gone down to the thirteen Dwarves when they were locked up in Thranduil's prisons. She knew exactly what they were feeling because she felt it herself. They had appreciated her for who she was—a being with feelings and rights just like themselves. They cared not if she was a full-blooded Elf or not.

Gil-celeb heard muffled sobs from his daughter's room. He went in and found her cluching a small box and crying over it.

"What is the matter?" he asked her gently.

She flashed the box under his nose.

"Jewelry? Where did you get it?" he asked.

"Today, here." she sniffed.

"And…did you pay for it?" Gil-celeb asked.

To his complete horror, Síriel shook her head.

"_Man (what)_?" he shouted.

Síriel lifted her copper-red head slowly.

"I did not steal it, if that is what you think." she said.

"Then how did you come by it if you did not pay for it?" Gil-celeb said. "It follows reasonably that if you did not pay, then you stole it."

"You forget that there is another way, sire."

"Pray tell me what is that way?"

"A gift."

Gil-celeb looked astonished.

"A gift? From whom?" he asked.

"Gimli." Síriel replied. "He gave it to me. He has been exchanging very detailed letters with _ernil_ Legolas. He knows everything about me as well as what is happening between Legolas and myself. Did you know, _adar_, that Gimli persuaded Legolas to speak with me and find out about my past? Legolas was afraid to do so and further injure me. It is not true what is said about Dwarves, that all of them are selfish and care for nothing at all. Gimli and his sire alone have given me more than most of the Elves in Thranduil's palace for all the time I have lived there! They see me for who I really am—a person like them with feelings and rights! Oh, sire, you do not know how happy I am because of this gift!"

Gil-celeb was speechless for several minutes. He knew that what his daughter said was nothing but the truth. He had witnessed himself the treatment she had received at the hands of the Elves in Mirkwood.

How many times had he awoken during the nights to hear his only beloved daughter weeping because of something she had been told? And now a Dwarf, by giving her this small gift, had proven that she was just as she had said herself, a person with feelings and rights. And she was weeping because someone finally appreciated her for who she was.

Reaching over to caress her hair, he said softly:

"_Henion (I understand)_, Síriel."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The following morning, Síriel was surprised to find Gimli at the lodge. He bowed slightly to her.

"I forgot in my haste last night to give you this. It is a note for Legolas. If you can deliver it to him." he said.

Síriel nodded and took the sealed letter.

"I will do that, master Gimli." she told him with a smile.

He remained for the morning meal with her. When it was over, he could not help but feel slightly sad. He liked her, but did not want to admit it to himself or his father. That would be too embarrassing. He stood with the men of Lake-town as they watched the Elves board their rafts, which were laden with the things they had bought.

"If I do not see you again, may you have a life full of happiness. It was an honor to meet you, Síriel." Gimli said.

The maiden bowed deeply.

"It was my honor, Gimli. Please give my regards to your father. I will always treasure your gift." she told him.

The Dwarf stood and watched the Elves as they were towed back to the river, and he gave a final wave of farewell to Síriel.


	17. Return to Mirkwood

NOTE: This will be short.

****

**Chapter Seventeen: Return to Mirkwood**

During the following five days that it took the Mirkwood Elves to battle against the river and raft their way hard upstream, Síriel was busy in thought. Her mind kept drifting back to the gift Gimli had given her. To another person, it would seem rather absurd that she kept thinking about it, but to someone who wholly understood her situation, it would not. Gil-celeb gave up after the third time in trying to have her help them raft. He knew it was useless, and he need not waste precious energy trying to get her to raft when he could be rafting himself. She did prove useful, though, in pointing out floating logs and other dangers. But he also knew that something like this was a miracle for her, and it would be some time before she would recover. He was patient. He could wait.

_'After all, it is not every day that she receives a gift. Eru, I cannot even remember when the last time was that I gave her a gift!'_ he thought.

Síriel had spent most of her time living with him. Her mother had raised her, yes, but she was a mortal, so she had died after seventy years. His daughter was but young in the eyes of Elves, a mere Elfling, but old in the eyes of Men. After taking her to live with him, he set her to helping him with the rafting, often forgetting that she was female, not male. Only quite recently had he noticed that she was indeed female. Her curvaceous figure was not something he could easily overlook anymore. And now that there was something between her and Legolas, he could no longer deny the fact that his daughter was almost grown. Soon, she would become of age and he would one day witness her wedding. What he would do without her, he did not know. Best not to think of it now. He should enjoy her company, for who knew when she would leave him?

They reached Thranduil's palace on the afternoon of the fifth day. They were actually early, since they usually arrived during the evening. Their early arrival was due to Síriel. She had helped them rafting.

The Elves' rafts touched the riverside gently. Síriel and a few others jumped into the shallow water and helped push the rafts up onto the riverbank. After tying them securely to posts, they began to unload the rafts. A sort of assembly line was set up, so that the Elves were passing to each other the barrels and packages of goods they got from Lake-town. After that was done, Síriel made sure everything was present, checking off the items on the lists she had with her. The entire process took several hours, for the Elves had brought with them many things. Even then, it was not over, for there still remained the task of carrying the items from the riverbank into the Thranduil's cellars in his cave-palace.

"Is everything present, Síriel?" Gil-celeb asked.

She nodded as she folded up the lists, placing them in her pocket.

"Alright, then. You all know what to do." Gil-celeb said.

The Elves nodded, and picked up barrels. They then formed a line and trooped towards the palace. They went slowly through the corridors, for there were many Elves going about their various duties. The Elf in charge of the cellars leapt to his feet when he saw them approaching and raced down the stairs ahead of them to unlock the cellars' doors. He had to flatten himself against the wall as they came, laden with their barrels. It took twenty trips before everything was in the cellars. The river-rafters breathed heavily and wiped the sweat from their faces onto their tunics.

"Well, I suppose we should inform _aran_ Thranduil that we have arrived. Then we can give him the rest of the funds." Gil-celeb said.

Síriel nodded.

"You can go, now. We are finished. _Hannon le_." Gil-celeb said to the other Elves. "Go and rest. You deserve it."

They nodded their heads wearily and left.

"Let us go, _sell nín_." Gil-celeb said, offering her his arm.

They must have been a bewildering sight, the pair of them, Síriel and her sire. They were both soaked with perspiration from carrying the barrels from the riverbank into the cellars. Síriel looked more golden than ever, after all that time in the sun. Gil-celeb was deathly pale beside his daughter. But they could care less. They were weary and hungry, and they still had one more thing left to do before they could rest.

"Gil-celeb, Síriel, what a sight you are!" Thranduil said when they came before him, bowing wearily, and almost dropping onto the floor.

Legolas hurried over to Síriel.

"We have returned from Lake-town just now. Everything is in the cellars. And here is the rest of what you gave us." Gil-celeb said, handing his King a pouch filled with coins.

"How can it be that you have brought everything that we need and yet you used less than half of the amount I gave you?" Thranduil asked.

"They reduced the prices, _hîr nín_." Síriel replied.

"_Am ma theled (for what purpose/why)_?"

"_Adar_, with your permission, they should be excused. No doubt they have had a hard day's work. Can you not see?" Legolas said. "After they have rested, then they can come and answer your question. I am sure they will have no objection to that."

Gil-celeb gave Legolas a thankful smile.

"Indeed, I apologize. You both may go, and worry not about my question. It is not all that important." Thranduil said.

Síriel turned to Legolas.

"Then I shall see you later, perhaps in the evening." she said.

Legolas cupped her face.

"So be it. In the evening." he told her.


	18. An Evening in Eryn Lasgalen

NOTE: Reference has been made to the appendices of RotK.

**Chapter Eighteen: An Evening in Eryn Lasgalen**

Síriel was excited. Legolas had agreed to spend the evening with her! Despite her weariness, she could not help but feel her heart flutter. A smile replaced the haggard look on her face, and her steps lightened. Gil-celeb smiled to himself. She was deeply in love with _ernil_ Legolas. Here was yet another sign that she was an almost grown elven lady.

Once they reached their cottage, Síriel prepared a heavy meal for herself and her sire. After finishing eating, both sire and daughter were feeling exceptionally tired, especially considering the fact that the meal had been anything but light. They both went to their rooms and rested.

Several hours later, Gil-celeb awoke to the sound of Síriel's voice as she sang softly to herself in the language of the Beornings. He noticed that it was almost evening; the sun was beginning its slow descent under the horizon. The rest was refreshing. He felt himself energized, and being unable to slip back into rest, he rose from his bed. Gil-celeb found his daughter in the sitting room, brushing her long copper-red hair.

"You bathed." he stated.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"Well, you look shinier, and I can tell by the smell of the tonic you always use." Gil-celeb told her with a small smile.

"I hope I did not wake you from your rest." she said, blushing a bit. "I wanted to exit quietly without bothering you."

"You did not. _Avo 'osto_, _sell nín_."

Síriel finished brushing her hair and rose to her feet.

"Well, I must be off. There is food if you are hungry later on." she said. "I do not know for how long I shall be gone."

Gil-celeb smiled, and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I will be fine. Enjoy yourself, but be on your guard." he told her.

Síriel nodded her head. He watched as she went to the door then slipped softly outside. He knew she was quite nervous.

Legolas made his way swiftly from the palace towards Síriel's cottage. Evening was almost upon the world. The sky was painted in lovely shades of purple, orange, and red. He went first to the cottage, thinking that Síriel was there, but when her sire informed him that she was outside, he began to search for her. She probably was not very far.

He stumbled upon her near the riverbank. Her back was towards him as she sat on a swing. It was constructed of two pieces of thick rope tied around a sturdy branch and secured to a flat piece of bark. Her hair glinted in the fading light of the sun. She seemed unaware of the fact that he was behind her, being too absorbed in observing the sinking sun.

"_Maer fuin_, oh beautiful one." he whispered softly to her, slipping his arms about her waist. "Are you rested?"

She gave a start, then instantly relaxed.

"I am." she replied. "I did not hear you coming."

She eased herself off the swing. Legolas noticed that she was again dressed in a tunic and matching pair of leggings. He wondered why.

"Do you wear nothing but the attire of men?" he asked curiously.

Síriel chuckled.

"You have seen me in a dress at the feast, do you recall? So that answers your question. However, because of the nature of work I do, it is not fitting for me to wear dresses." she replied.

Again, his eyes beheld her well-defined feminine curves. His hands slipped up to cup the sides of her face and pull her in for a kiss. Then he took one hand and allowed it to slide gracefully up and down her back. She trembled involuntarily, and it delighted Legolas. His mind became clouded with visions of himself making love to her. He desired to do it, but he knew that if he wanted to do so, it must be with her consent.

"Let us walk by the river's side." he told her softly.

The stars were beginning to light the dark, velvety sky as they strolled leisurely along the riverside, arms linked together. Síriel told Legolas of her trip to Lake-town, describing in great detail all that had happened. Legolas had never been there, but he had heard many tales about it. He was surprised to learn that she had met Gimli.

"What was he doing there?" he asked.

"Apparently there was a group of Dwarves there on a visit. I also met his sire, whom I had known when he was in prison." she replied. "I almost forgot. Here, it is from Gimli."

She handed him the letter the Dwarf had given her.

After that, they resorted to sit by the river's feet. Síriel wanted to know his experience on the Quest, and Legolas was more than delighted to share it with her. He told her of the Council, of their journey over Caradhras, then through the mines of Moria, afterwards to Lothlórien they went, and then how the Fellowship was broken with the death of Boromir and the Hobbits being separated into two different parties. He told her how he, along with Gimli and Aragorn, had named themselves the Three Hunters as they pursued the party of Uruk-hai that had taken Merry and Pippin captive. They found themselves in Rohan, where they had fought in the Battle of Helm's Deep. He recounted everything to her in such detail that she felt she had been one of the Nine Walkers herself.

"I am so grateful that not every place and everyone has been touched by the War. At least Mirkwood was left unscathed." he said.

"That is not so, _ernil_, for Mirkwood was affected. There was a great battle under the trees. Great black smoke swept throughout the kingdom, and many a fair tree was burned. The army of Dol Guldur assailed us, but your sire defeated them. I lost someone. His name was Aglargelair. I had promised him should he return from battle that I would wed him. But he never returned." she said. "Do you not know that even Lothlórien was assailed thrice? But it did not suffer as much damage; the enemy managed only to reach the borders before they were driven back. And then on our day of New Year, your sire met with Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel, and she threw down the walls of Dol Guldur and laid its pits bare. They cleansed the Wood and then divided the land amongst themselves, the Woodmen, and my kin, the Beornings. Lothlórien was renamed East Lórien, and Mirkwood was renamed as well."

Legolas stared at her, stunned. He did not know this.

"What is Mirkwood's new name?" he asked.

"Eryn Lasgalen." Síriel said softly. "Is it not a beautiful name? I was told that before, Mirkwood was known as Greenwood the Great, and then when the Shadow fell on it Men renamed it Mirkwood. But now that the Shadow has been defeated forever, it has been given a new name, The Wood of Greenleaves, in the Common Tongue."

They were lying on the ground. A patch of soft moss cushioned Legolas, with Síriel nestled comfortably in his arms. He turned her so that she was facing him. There was a peaceful look in her eyes.

"Since I have returned home, everything looks fairer than I can remember. Now I know why. It is because of you, Síriel. You make everything around me seem much fairer." Legolas told her, nuzzling her neck gently. "Sad I am that our home was assailed, but glad I am for one thing: that it did not take you. I cannot live without you, Síriel."

She blushed.

"I am a common maiden, a half Elf." she told him quietly, her eyes closed in complete ecstasy of the moment.

"That is why I love you. You are different from all of the other maidens here. They do not care for anything save their own desires. You are not like that. You have a kind heart, and a certain charm." he said.

"You are not at all shallow like them. You are one of your own kind."

He moved his face upwards and sought out her soft lips with his own. His kiss was aggressive, yet gentle at the same time. It forced her to yield to him, and he found he was able to deepen his kiss until she was moaning softly in response. Her hands were entangled in his blond silken hair. He broke their kiss abruptly to nip her pointed ears gently.

"_Le annon veleth nín_." he whispered into them.

****

Sindarin Translation:

Le annon veleth nín: I give my love to you


	19. Gimli's Letter

NOTE: AngryTolkienPurist, I get my Elvish from www.councilofelrond.com. If you have issues with that, I suggest you contact them.

****

**Chapter Nineteen: Gimli's Letter**

It was past midnight when Legolas escorted Síriel back to her cottage. She expected her sire to be waiting for her in fury, but he seemed rather surprised to see her back.

"I thought you would spend more time together." he told her.

"Legolas wanted me to, but I refused. I was worried about you. I have never left you this long before alone." she replied, embracing him.

"Nonsense, I was not lonely."

It was not the truth, but he would have rather submitted himself to the sword point of an Orc than admit to her that he had been indeed quite lonely in her absence. He had grown so used to her being with him wherever he went that he did not know it until now. It startled him.

Síriel smiled at him knowingly. She knew her sire better than that. She had seen the look of utter joy on his face when she had arrived back home. She even had a suspicion that her sire was jealous of the Prince because he was receiving her attention, and not him. It caused her to chuckle. She bade her sire a fond goodnight and went to her room. However, she found him standing behind her a few moments later.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" he asked her.

She nodded.

"I did. We talked about many things together. He told me all about the Quest, and I told him what happened here—that Dol Guldur had assailed us once, and the aftermath. He seemed surprised. We spent some time lying together by the river." she said with a smile. "Do you know what else he told me? He said that he cannot live without me, that I am unlike the other maidens here, which is why he loves me."

Gil-celeb smiled to see her eyes shining. He had never seen her this happy before in many centuries. It gladdened his heart.

"I hope he is sincere." he told her.

"He is. I know he is. I can see it in his eyes." she replied.

"Very well, Síriel. _Losto mae (sleep well)_."

"_Elei velui_, _adar_."

Meanwhile, in Thranduil's palace, Legolas was in his chambers, reminiscing on the evening he had spent with Síriel. His thoughts strayed instantly to their kiss by the riverside. He had felt the warmness of her body between his arms, and it had awakened his desire for her. He had meant everything he had said to her, every single word. It was his hope that she believed him. He did indeed love her, and if she were taken away from him, then he would die of a broken heart. He could never love another. He understood her. He needed her as much as she needed him.

There was a knock on his bedchamber door.

"Legolas?"

Thranduil stepped inside the chamber. He saw Legolas staring out of his windows with a blissful, faraway look in his eyes, his chest bare. He was dressed only in his white leggings, ready to rest for the night.

"How was your evening?" Thranduil said.

Legolas turned at the sound of his sire's voice with a slight start.

"Oh, _adar_, forgive me. I did not hear you." he said.

_'Apparently he had an enjoyable evening.'_ the King thought.

"Was your evening enjoyable?" Thranduil asked his son.

Legolas nodded.

"It was. The more time I spend with her, the more I feel my love growing for her. She has captured my heart." he said.

"Have you invited her to the feast yet?" Thranduil inquired.

"Not yet. She has just come back from a long trip. I did not wish to provide too much excitement for her."

"Then an evening with her is not excitement?" Thranduil teased.

Legolas flushed.

"I mean to tell her soon enough." he answered.

Then he told his sire what he had learned from Síriel about his home and Lothlórien being assailed by Dol Guldur. Thranduil confirmed everything and told his son much more than the maiden knew.

"It is quite late. I will leave you to rest." Thranduil said at last.

"_Hodo mae (rest well)_,_ adar_." Legolas told him.

It was towards the evening of the following day that Legolas remembered the letter Síriel had given him from Gimli. He went to his chambers to retrieve something when he saw it on a table by his bedside. Picking it up quickly, he opened it and began to read:

"Legolas,

I hope that this letter reaches to find you in the best of health, as you undoubtedly are. Elves are not known to bear illnesses.

I have met Síriel in Lake-town, as you most definitely know, and must admit she is quite fair. I could see the wounded look in her eyes, and I pitied her. One thing I tell you my friend: take care of her well. She deserves love and compassion. I am not sure if she has shown you the gift that I gave her or not. I mean it for the feast.

Do you recall the promises we gave to Aragorn about coming and helping him to rebuild Gondor? I am already making my way there, which explains the reason I was in Lake-town. I am wondering when you are coming.

I hope to see you soon.

Gimli"

Legolas folded the letter carefully and placed it on the table. He did recall his promise. It was always on his mind. When _would_ he leave? He was actually glad to be home and did not have the intention of leaving it soon. Yet Gimli was there. The feisty Dwarf had beaten him at something again! First the Orc slaying game at Helm's Deep, and now this!

"Eru knows how much I love you, Gimli." he said with a laugh.

He thought of going to see Síriel and ask her to show him the gift Gimli had given her for the feast, when an idea came to him.

He found his sire in the corridors, on the way to his chambers.

"May I speak with you?" Legolas asked him.

Once they were in Thranduil's private sitting chamber, Legolas immediately spoke to his sire of the idea in his mind.

"You know of my intention to wed Síriel after the Choosing. I meant to take her someplace special afterwards, either Lórien or Imladris. After reading the letter Gimli gave her to give me, I have thought of something. I made a promise to Aragorn that I would bring some of our people and dwell in Ithilien and make it green and fair. It is now my intention to wed Síriel and take her to Ithilien, where we shall live." he said.

Thranduil smiled.

"It is your life, Legolas, not mine. Do as you please. You have my permission to take some of our people with you to Ithilien." he told him.


	20. Preparations and an Invitation

NOTE: Thanx for the reviews, all! :) Good to see you 'back', Miriellar! Btw, your story is lovely. Can't wait to read more. ALso, was a little surprised that you said their love is ditzy, but still hope you enjoy the story!

**Chapter Twenty: Preparations and an Invitation**

The following fortnight found the Elves of Eryn Lasgalen busily preparing themselves for The Choosing. It was the day every single elven maiden was waiting for, for at long last they would know who their Prince had chosen to spend the rest of his life with, hoping to be the one. Old rivalries flared up anew, and even strong, solid friendships were broken temporarily as each maiden sought to appear quite pleasing to the eyes of Legolas. There were countless reports of 'accidents', and the healers suddenly found themselves busy. The maidens were taking no chances.

The Dining Hall was closed to everyone except the King, his son, and those servants who were decorating it. Any caught lurking near it were imprisoned, for the Prince did not want anything to reach the ears of Síriel. Individual maidens who attempted to catch his eye and gain his attention often trailed him mercilessly in the corridors. As a result, he often took to wearing a hooded cloak so they would not notice him.

"I must say I will be rather glad when it is all over with." Legolas said exasperatedly to his sire. "How do you like it, your son slinking around in his own home, chased down by maidens seeking his heart?"

Thranduil chuckled as he looked at Legolas.

"It seems many eyes are upon you." Thranduil stated.

Legolas folded his arms across his chest and tossed his head.

"So it would seem." he said. "Do they not understand that when I pay them no attention I do not desire to speak with them?"

Thranduil smiled at him.

"They know, I am sure, but still hope the impossible." he replied.

"Women." Legolas muttered under his breath, in a disgusted way.

"Careful so that Síriel does not hear you."

Legolas laughed.

"I wish to go and see her." he told his sire.

Thranduil merely nodded.

"Do as you wish." he said. "Beware of the maidens, though."

"I will. I will slip out using the secret passageways." Legolas said.

However, that was much easier spoken than accomplished. As soon as he was in the corridors, there appeared a group of four maidens all of them intent on having Legolas catch their eye. He gave them a wide berth, then ran and took refuge in the Dining Hall. He could hear their angry voices as they screamed at the guards to be let inside.

"Are you alright, _ernil nín_?" a familiar voice said to him.

Legolas turned and found himself face to face with Celebrindal. It took him several moments to regain his breath to answer her.

"I am. Just a group of maidens made for me." he explained.

"Indeed. Those were the same maidens who bickered about Síriel. I passed them in the halls and they asked about you." she said.

"The same ones you say? That is interesting."

He looked around the Hall and smiled. The tables were covered with richly embroidered silk cloths, the high ceiling was hung with many assorted types of decorations, and the floors were scrubbed clean. He could see a group of servants polishing golden utensils and plates. The doors opened and a group of Elves entered carrying musical instruments. Beyond them, Legolas saw the four maidens glaring at him before the doors closed. Celebrindal laughed at the sight of them.

"It looks wonderful." he told her, indicating the Dining Hall.

"On the night of The Choosing, we plan to place golden vases on every table and fill them with woodland flowers. We are also hoping that the moon will be shining brightly so we can open the curtains and allow its light to illuminate the Hall. If not, then we will use lanterns." she said.

He could already see it in his mind's eye.

"How goes the dress and my clothing?" he asked in a whisper.

"Very well. It is halfway done. I work on it at night after finishing from here. Your sire asked me to oversee the preparations." she replied. "He also told me that he knows about our little conspiracy."

"I told him."

"I assumed that when he informed me."

Then Legolas thought of something.

"I promised I would reward you, and I hold true. I have decided to take Síriel once we are wedded and live in Ithlien. I promised Aragorn I would bring some of my people with me to dwell there and make it fair and green. My sire knows this as well, and I have his permission to take some of our people with me. Would you like to become Síriel's personal handmaiden, or would you like to be paid in jewels?" he asked her.

Celebrindal's blue eyes sparkled in excitement.

"Oh, I would dearly trade all of the jewels in this world just to be at Síriel's side! I cannot be parted from her! I will come!" she cried.

"Good, it is as I thought." Legolas smiled. "Síriel does not know. I wish to keep it a secret. I will leave for Ithilien after The Choosing is over and arrange everything. When I return, we shall wed then leave."

It was evening already. Legolas decided to see Síriel another day. He bade Celebrindal farewell and slipped cautiously into the corridors.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The days slipped by quickly, and before Legolas knew it, it was two days before The Choosing. He had sent messengers to the southern area of his sire's realm, close to the borders of the land of the Woodmen and Beornings. He knew that the Elves who dwelled there had dealings with them, and so they would not regard Síriel with mockery. He wished her new life to be full of love and compassion, not hatred and arrogance.

"Legolas?"

It was late afternoon, and Legolas stood on the threshold of Síriel's cottage. He had not expected her to be at home.

"Come in!" she said, stepping aside.

"Why are you not working by the river?" he asked.

"My sire is gone. He left today to Lothlórien, for his family has relocated there. He will not return for a month." she said.

He saw that she was wearing gold jewelry.

"Gimli's gift?" he inquired.

"How do you know?" Síriel asked, astonished.

"He told me, in his letter."

Síriel smiled.

"He is very kind." she told him.

She went to the small table in the kitchen and began to clear the table. Apparently she had just finished eating.

"Are you hungry? I have some food left." she said.

Legolas rose and went behind her, slipping his arms about her waist. He felt her body tense a little. She turned and faced him.

"I have missed you." he told her, nuzzling her face.

"I did, too. Every day I think about you." she said, eyes closed.

She ran a hand up his chest and entangled it in his silken blond hair. His scent delighted her. She saw him smile deeply at her as he lowered his lips onto hers. Síriel felt his arms slip upward and cup her face, pulling her in for a deeper kiss. They both moaned with pleasure.

"I have a request." he whispered into her ear after some time.

"What is it that you ask of me?" she whispered back. "I am yours."

For a brief moment, he considered asking her to make love.

"That you attend the feast that is to be held in two days' time. It will mean so much to me if you do." he told her quietly.

She was quiet for some time. Legolas knew she did not like going to social gatherings because of all the ill attention she receives. But he could not tell her the reason he wanted her to attend. It would be fatal.

"Please, for my sake. If anyone says anything, they will pay dearly with their life. Do not let me down, Síriel." he pleaded softly.

She looked into his sapphire eyes lovingly.

"I will go, but only for your sake, Legolas." she told him.


	21. The Choosing

NOTE: this will be longer than the other chapters, a little over eight pages, and includes a picture. Hope you like it! The next chapter will be steamy! ;)

**Chapter Twenty-one: The Choosing**

Legolas convinced Síriel to return to the palace with him. She took with her some belongings before closing up the cottage, and Legolas' arm when he offered it, and they set off at a brisk pace to the palace.

"We will be using a secret passage." he told her.

"_Am ma theled_?" she asked.

He then informed her of the problem he was having with the maidens, and mentioned the group of four. Síriel's face clouded.

"It is as Celebrindal told you. They were Amorith, Forfirith, Giliath, and Elenath, the ones I attempted to befriend. They have such desire and lust for you. I am amazed they are not fighting each other." she said.

They entered the cave-palace through a side entrance hidden by a cluster of beech trees. Both were silent as they made their way, Legolas leading. When they emerged cautiously, they made a dash towards the King. He gave a startled cry as they appeared out of nowhere.

"Eru! Do not do that again!" he told them.

"At least we made it without being noticed." Legolas panted.

The three Elves' ears twitched at the sound of four voices.

"It is them!" Síriel hissed. "The four!"

Without a moment's hesitation, Thranduil slipped into a nearby doorway and beckoned them to follow him. It was not a room, but another passage. Síriel and Legolas followed him until they emerged before a pair of guards. They were near the private quarters. As the King approached, the guards moved swiftly aside to allow them to pass.

"Welcome, Síriel." Thranduil said.

She bowed to him.

"She will be spending the next few days here, _adar_. Her sire is gone to Lothlórien. And she will attend the feast." he said.

"That is very good to hear. Your stay with us will be very pleasant, I hope. Whatever you desire you shall receive." Thranduil said to Síriel.

Legolas took her to a guestroom, which lay next to his. There was a door that led from his chambers to hers, but he did not tell her this.

"_Hodo mae_." he told her, kissing her goodnight.

The following day she had her morning meal with Legolas in her room. He had come several times during the night and observed her.

"I accepted your invitation, but I do not have a suitable dress for the occasion. I did bring Gimli's gift, though." she said.

"Everything is taken care of. I will search for something for you to wear. Perhaps something of my mother's." he told her.

"I could not! It would bring memories to you and your sire."

"_Avo 'osto_." he smiled.

He rose to his feet reluctantly.

"I must be off. I have some things to take care of before I get prepared myself. I will send Celebrindal to help you prepare, for I hear that maidens take an entire day to dress." he told her.

He leaned over Síriel and kissed her forehead before leaving.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Within half an hour, Celebrindal had arrived. She brought with her the dress she had made. Then she set about filling the large bathing tub with hot water, whereas Síriel stripped completely and stepped into it. She then surrendered herself to her friend, who spent the next few hours washing her body thoroughly with a rough cloth onto which she applied a special tonic that left her feeling skin silky smooth and smelling sweetly. Next, she attacked her hair, rubbing in an alarmingly vast amount of tonic. When she finished, it was late afternoon.

"You would think today is my wedding day." Síriel said to her.

"Now you must get dressed." Celebrindal told her.

"You speak as though it will take hours."

And it did. There were so many layers. First came the under-dress that hugged her body tightly, firming anything flabby, which in Síriel's case was pointless. Then there were the endless skirts. Her corset had to be adjusted so many times until Celebrindal was pleased. Wrinkles were smoothed away. By the time Síriel was dressed, she was quite annoyed.

"Do you have any jewelry?" Celebrindal asked, knowing of the gift.

Síriel gave her the box. Celebrindal carefully examined the jewelry momentarily before placing them onto her friend. At the end, she brought out the soft red shoes from Lake-town and bade her to wear them.

"You rival our Queen of old!" Celebrindal told her with delight.

Síriel had never once cared about how she looked, but now it was different. She caught sight of herself in a mirror and gasped.

"Oh, Celebrindal, _mellonen_!" she exclaimed, embracing her. "I do not know what to say! Do you think there is time for me to slip outside?"

Celebrindal nodded.

"Do not go far, though, and mind your dress." she called after her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Legolas was already dressed. He had met Celebrindal in the corridors and learned that Síriel was outside, most likely attempting to calm herself, Celebrindal told him. He went to search for her.

There was a small waterfall not far from the palace that Legolas often went to observe. As he made his way swiftly towards it, he heard the musical sound of the water falling from three arches. Birds were singing sweetly, and the sun filtered through the trees. He reached the waterfall to find Síriel standing with her back towards him. Her arms were uplifted as birds flew about her. She turned when she heard him, and he froze in his spot. If it were not for her copper-red hair, falling over her shoulders like a shining river, he would not have known her. The dark red dress hung from her shoulders, with a low neck, ending at the start of her cleavage. The edge was trimmed with gold. About her hips was a belted chain of gold. She wore the gift Gimli had given her. She was not her hard working river maiden self, but a beautiful elven lady.

She bowed low to him.

"Come…the feast is about to begin." he managed to say.

He offered her his arm, which she accepted.

As they walked, Síriel turned her head to observe Legolas' clothing. He was dressed in a robe, underneath which were a tunic and leggings, all of them the same color, a dark red like her own dress. His blond hair was plaited intricately in the back, and there was a golden circlet on his head. He was quite breathtakingly beautiful to behold.

"We are wearing the same color!" she said to him.

"Indeed. What a coincidence." Legolas smiled.

Her eyes narrowed as she spotted her shoes.

"Wait…I know those shoes." she said slowly. "And this dress…the material I bought in Lake-town, along with the shoes! Your clothing—the material is from Lake-town as well! Did you plan this, Legolas?"

"Plan? I did not plan it, Síriel." he told her impishly.

She laughed softly and shook her head at him.

"You are hard to predict." she told him.

They entered the palace and found the corridors filled with many Elves, dressed in their very best attire. Legolas, not wanting to draw his people's attention to himself and Síriel just yet, slipped unnoticed into a secret passageway, which led them directly to the Dining Hall. There they found Celebrindal, dressed in a lovely white gown. She nodded at Síriel.

"Celebrindal, take her to where my sire and I are going to sit. Draw no attention to yourself, Síriel, and no one will pay you any attention at all." he told her. "I must join my sire and greet the guests."

Celebrindal bowed to her Prince and led Síriel to the high table. There was a wooden divider placed before it.

"_Havo dad (sit down)_." Celebrindal told her. "Do not move."

Síriel took a seat and wondered what was happening. She heard the doors opening, and through a crack in the divider she managed to see Legolas and her King greeting their guests. All of them were dressed exceedingly well, and she noticed that the maidens kept casting glances at Legolas, as if trying to catch his attention. They were observing each other with rivalry in their eyes. Síriel could sense hostility in the air.

At last, all of the guests were present. The Hall's doors were closed, and Legolas and his sire returned to their table. The divider was moved, but still it concealed Síriel. She turned to question Legolas.

"What is happening?" she asked him.

Legolas merely smiled.

"Patience, Síriel, you will see." he told her, hardly moving his lips.

Then the Hall went silent as Thranduil rose to his feet. Síriel saw the Elves look at him, and she knew that something important was about to happen. Legolas slipped his hand over hers and squeezed it gently.

"I thank all of you for attending. Doubtless you have all been waiting for this day, the maidens most of all." Thranduil began with a chuckle. "Three thousand years ago this day, my son, your Prince, Legolas was born. Your Queen raised him until her death, by which at time he was of age. He completed his studies of languages and histories only to be trained as a warrior. From then onwards, he has spent most of his time away from the palace fighting the giant spiders that plague our kingdom, and he has returned from the Quest that has destroyed the One Ring of Sauron. His thoughts were always on fighting, until now."

The King paused quite dramatically, and Síriel felt the Elves who were gathered in the Hall take a collective breath.

"My people, it has come now, the time of The Choosing, when your Prince will choose the maiden he wishes to wed. No doubt you all hope to be her, and I can only express my well wishes. Legolas…"

Síriel sat frozen in her seat. So this was the reason Legolas had asked her to attend. It could not be real! How could he choose to spend the rest of his life with her, a mere half-elven river maiden who spends her days rafting to Lake-town alongside her sire? She was not noble!

Legolas saw the look on her face and smiled to himself. She was shocked and frightened. No doubt she thought him insane. But he was, he was insane from his love for her. He loved her because of who she was. He raised her carefully to her feet and led her past the divider to his sire. Legolas could feel her trembling as they faced the waiting Elves. He saw Celebrindal move silently behind them, ready if she was needed.

"I have chosen Síriel, daughter of Gil-celeb." Legolas said clearly.

The Hall was filled with the murmur of many voices as the Elves stared in disbelief. How could it be? Surely he was mad! The maidens were shocked. The Prince had chosen a common maiden, but she was not any common maiden, he had chosen the half-elven rafting maiden!

"You are all wondering, doubtless, at how I could have picked her. She is half-elven; she spends her days rafting to Lake-town. You may think me mad, but I shall tell you otherwise. Within Síriel, I found what all the other maidens here do not posses. She is not self-centered, she does not think of feasts, pretty gowns, and other petty matters. Her mind is beyond that level. When I first saw her, what struck me most about her were her eyes. Such beautiful eyes I have never seen, but they had a look in them that did not become her. It was a wounded look.

"We have been called the wisest and fairest of all the races of Middle-earth, but we do not live up to that honorable claim bestowed upon us. It pained me to learn the cause of her wounded look: she has been suffering from your tongues. You mock her because she is a half Elf. Do you think she was capable of choosing that? She was born from the love of an elven man and a mortal woman, and what other love can be as strong? Commonly, people of the other races come to us for advice and wisdom, but are we suited for this duty? How can we advise them, when amongst ourselves we bear hatred? We are no better than they are!

"I am not mad. My experience as one of those chosen to be of the Fellowship has taught me many things. Here is a most valuable lesson I have learned: even though there are differences, we are all people. I want you to understand this well. Look not at Síriel as a half-elven maiden, but as someone like you, with the same rights and feelings you have. For this reason I love her—because she is different." Legolas said.

Síriel could not help but look at Legolas in admiration. He had spoken about her passionately, defending his love for her with wisdom. She saw that even Thranduil was astounded at the speech Legolas had given. Celebrindal alone seemed not surprised. She was smiling to herself as she removed the divider in front of the high table. The Prince saw the Elves contemplating what they had just heard. Taking Síriel's arm in his, he led her back gracefully to their seats. She avoided his gaze.

"_Mado a sogo uin mereth (eat and drink of the feast)_!" Thranduil said a few moments later.

The Hall was filled with the sounds of the elven minstrels playing their soft music and the clinks of plates, goblets, and eating utensils as the Elves helped themselves to the grand feast. There was a look of pain and embarrassment on most of their faces. Their Prince's words were unexpected, but powerful and true. However, they soon forgot that as they ate their way steadily through the food and downed goblet after goblet of the special wine from Lake-town. They did not know he was quite wise. After the feast, they watched Legolas dance with Síriel. It was late at night when the feast ended, and Legolas led Síriel to her room.


	22. A Night's Desire, and Coming of Age

NOTE: the last sentence of Legolas' was inspired from an RPG I was in. And I'm really sorry that the picture for the previous chapter didn't work. That picture was what inspired this whole story! After having one of the Sindarin mods at Council of Elrond check my Sindarin phrases, some errors were found. I will change them once I have time. When I do, I will inform you via a Note which chapters I modified and provide you with the corrections. I thank everyone who has been reviewing and enjoying my story. Get a fan ready just in case! ;)

**Chapter Twenty-two: A Night's Desire, and Coming of Age**

Síriel was quiet as the door closed behind her and Legolas. The events that had just taken place seemed like a dream to her. It could not be real. There was no way that Legolas, in his right mind, would choose to wed her. It was just not possible. She felt a cool breeze playing softly against her cheeks and went to the balcony. She needed to think alone.

"Síriel, are you alright?" Legolas asked her.

She felt his hands around her waist as he pressed her against him.

"I am not sure what to make of all of this." she said quietly.

Legolas laughed softly into her ear.

"If you are worried that they took offense to what I said, then do not be. They deserved to be told that. They think that because they are officials in my sire's court that the law is beneath them and only reserved for people of lower status, that they can do whatever they please. It is high time they were put in their proper places. Nevertheless, everything I said I meant, every single word, Síriel." he told her.

She turned to look into his sapphire eyes. In them she read his deep love for her, and she returned her own feelings with her own eyes.

"Then you do love me?" she asked.

Legolas shook his head and chuckled.

"Still you do not believe me?" he said.

"It is not that I do not believe you…" she answered.

"Then, what?"

She blushed.

"Do you love me?" Legolas questioned her.

She looked at the floor, but found his hand under her chin, lifting it slowly so that she was gazing into his eyes once more.

"Well, do you, Síriel?" he repeated.

She looked away from him before whispering:

"I do, Legolas."

She felt his hand turn her face towards him. His lips descended onto hers as he pulled her to his chest tightly. She could sense all the passion he had for her through his kiss, and she knew that he was the only one who would ever understand her, the only one she would ever want to wed. With one arm cupping her face, he let the other slip about her waist. He heard her moaning pleasurably in response to his kiss.

Suddenly, he lifted her into his arms. There was only one thing on his mind now. He managed to open the door leading to his private chambers with one hand. Placing her on a chair, he poured her a goblet of wine and gave it to her. Then he sat next to her with his own goblet. If he wanted to pursue what he desired, he would have to do so at her own pace. He did not wish to do something too sudden and alarm her.

Síriel saw him place his goblet on the table between them. With a smile on his face, he went and knelt before her, taking her goblet away. She looked at him in puzzlement. He pulled her face down carefully so that she met him midway for a kiss, one of his hands cupping her nape. She was tense in the beginning, but then she relaxed. Legolas made sure that she was completely at ease before attempting his next move.

The maiden was aware that Legolas had placed his free hand around her waist, at a lower place than usual. This surprised her a bit. His hand on her nape was now slowly sliding up and down her back. After several trips, it stopped at her dress ties and began to undo them. Then she looked into his eyes and understood his intentions.

"I will not do so without your consent, Síriel." he told her, as she broke their kiss and he stopped undoing her dress ties.

She thought for a few moments. She did desire it, but she was nervous. She knew her sire would never approve. Half of her told her not to do it, but the other half urged her onward. She gave in to her desire.

Tracing his jawbone with her fingertips, she replied:

"You have my consent."

He lifted her from the chair onto his lap, resuming their kiss. With his slender fingertips, Legolas managed to relocate her dress ties, and set about undoing them. It took him some time, but he was rewarded when the top part of her dress fell away to reveal her corset underneath. He moaned at the sight of her body slowly appearing before his eyes.

Legolas slowly rose to his feet. Síriel wrapped her legs around his waist, and she felt the flesh between his legs stirring at the friction she had caused over it. He made his way slowly to his expansive bed and drew the hangings aside. Carefully he seated himself on the edge and began to nuzzle her face. She wrapped her arms around his neck, eyes closed in complete ecstasy of the moment. The Prince slid one hand under her skirts onto her bare thigh, causing Síriel to shiver slightly and gasp at the feeling of his hand. She knew he was removing her skirts.

With a small smile, Síriel tilted her head downward. Legolas saw her hands attacking his tunic's fastens, and when she had succeeded, he managed to remove it while wrapping each of his hands in turn around her back so she would not fall off his lap. Next, she made for his leggings, removing the belt that held them up, her eyes sparkling as they simply slid to the floor while Legolas lifted her. As soon as they hit the floor, she felt her skirts slip off of her legs. They were both almost wholly unclad, she in her corset and under-dress, Legolas in his robe. But they saw to it in due time. Within a matter of seconds, they both wore nothing at all.

Legolas slid them both under his bed-sheets. Síriel, being new at this experience, surrendered herself completely to her lover. She had her arms wrapped around his neck still, delighting at the gentle touches she was receiving. Legolas felt the firmness of her body between his hands with a satisfied smile. He ran his hand from her neck, onto her stomach, and finally down her legs, feeling Síriel tremble in response. In turn, her fingers wandered across his face and onto his bare chest. When they strayed dangerously close to his groin, Legolas moaned quietly. Síriel felt the flesh between his legs stirring against her body.

All at once, Legolas entered his swollen organ into her body. The maiden's back arched at the unexpected feeling of him inside of her. Legolas lowered his head and kissed her breasts, then nuzzled her neck again. Her hands were in his hair again, grasping it sharply. A fine sheen of sweat appeared on both of their bodies as they whimpered quietly. Síriel found herself breathing hard. She wrapped her legs around Legolas' waist, causing him to emit a pleasurable moan as he found himself able to reach deeper inside of her. He felt the oncoming climax and trailed wet kisses from Síriel's neck to her left ear, which he bit gently. Gripping the sheets tightly in his hands, he thrust once, twice, three times. Síriel cried out his name quietly as his seed spilled into her. They both clung to each other as they rode out their orgasms.

Not speaking a word for some time, Legolas and Síriel lay side by side, attempting to regain their breaths after the ardent activity.

"I have come of age today, Legolas. This has been quite a way for me to celebrate. First The Choosing, and now this." Síriel whispered.

Legolas looked at her.

"You are so young!" he exclaimed.

"Indeed, and I feel more so when compared to you." she told him.

"Do not feel that way. However, what is age to us, the ageless?"

She smiled at him. He saw her emerald eyes regarding him lovingly, and as he made to kiss her, they closed. She had fallen asleep.


	23. Legolas' Fear

NOTE: this chapter was inspired from an RPG I am in with a good friend of mine from Council of Elrond, where she is playing Legolas. As always, thanx for the wonderful reviews!

**Chapter Twenty-three: Legolas' Fear**

The following morning dawned bright and clear. Legolas was awake, observing the sleeping maiden in his arms. Síriel's head was rested over his heart, one hand on the left side of his chest, the other, her right hand, held fast to the sheets underneath a nearby pillow. It was an interesting thing, he thought to himself, to see a half Elf asleep. Her eyes were closed only half the time, while the other half they were open. Her copper-red hair spilled from her back onto his chest. His hands idly traced the curves of her body. She looked so innocent in her release.

As the sun slowly climbed higher in the sky, Legolas felt that it was time to wake his sleeping beauty. Gently he nudged her with his chin.

"Síriel…Síriel…" he whispered.

She stirred slightly.

"Awake, _cuil nín (my life)_." he said softly, rubbing her shoulders.

Síriel's emerald eyes fluttered open to behold Legolas smiling down at her lovingly. He brushed back the hair from her face.

"Elbereth! Am I this late in rising?" she exclaimed, looking out of the windows and seeing the sun already positioned in the sky.

Legolas laughed softly. She drew herself off of him and stretched. The previous night's memories were still fresh in her mind. Truthfully, she had been anticipating being sore and unable to walk, but because Legolas had been so gentle with her, this was not a worry.

They bathed together and then dressed. Síriel noticed that despite the smile on Legolas' face, there was a look of anxiety in his eyes.

"Is something wrong? Did I displease you?" she asked him.

He looked at her questioningly.

"Why do you ask? Naught is wrong. You pleased me." he told her.

"Because your eyes tell me what your smile does not." she replied.

He chuckled and drew her in a strong embrace.

"_Estelio nin (trust me)_. There is nothing for you to fear." he told her smoothly.

They went together to the Dining Hall and found it fairly empty. Most of the Elves were still resting from the previous night's drinking. King Thranduil was present, and he smiled in greeting at the pair.

"I hope you had a wonderful night yesterday." he told Síriel.

She smiled and blushed slightly.

"It was, _aran nín_, though I must admit I was surprised." she said.

The trio ate the morning meal together without any interruptions. The Elves who were present did not seem fully awake. Even though their eyes were open, Síriel knew they were resting. It amused her quite a bit.

After the morning meal, Celebrindal and Síriel's fellow rafters appeared and took her away from Legolas to celebrate her coming of age. Though Síriel asked him to join them, he declined the request.

"Legolas, tell me what troubles you." Thranduil told him.

"How do you know I am troubled?" he asked.

"Your eyes, _ion nín_, they give away your feelings."

Legolas shook his head amidst a chuckle.

"Countless have told me." he said.

They went to Thranduil's private sitting room to speak.

"I know not how or where to begin." Legolas said.

"Well, you must begin somehow." his sire said.

"It began last night, as I was with Síriel—"

"So you spent the night together, then? You fear she conceived?"

Legolas' face flushed.

"We did, but that is not my fear." he said quietly.

"I had a feeling you would. Continue." Thranduil said, smiling.

"After she fell asleep, I began to think, _adar_. I love her very dearly, and there is no other maiden I wish to spend the rest of my life with but her. Yet I fear doing so at the same time."

Thranduil looked at him, slightly puzzled.

"Why?" he asked.

Legolas took a deep breath and began to pace the room.

"It has to do with the death of_ naneth (mother)_, _adar_. I loved her more than anything in the world, and I still do. I cannot tell you how much grief I felt over her death. I still grieve her death. Then, I nearly lost you after her death. I saw you grieve. You were so heartbroken your demeanor changed. But I am not here to reproach you for that. I myself changed as well. After experiencing that, I resolved to close my heart and never love any maiden. I did not wish to inflict the same pain upon myself once more and suffer to see my beloved pass away, nor my children, if I were to have any. That is why I took to fighting, and to avenge the death of _naneth_. This is my fear, _adar_: I fear to take the chance and risk having my heart break again, and then perish myself." Legolas said slowly.

Thranduil was silent as he listened to his son speak. He thought that the speech he had given last night at The Choosing was astounding, but this…this was incredible. He had never known that Legolas was touched this much by his mother's death. He knew that Legolas was quite saddened, for he was quite close to his mother, closer to her than he was to him, but he had never known precisely the extent of his sadness. And his son had seen him grieve! This disturbed Thranduil somewhat, for he tried to hide his feelings from everyone. Yet, what was most astonishing was the fact that Legolas was afraid to wed Síriel, lose her, and suffer the same pain again, only to later die himself of a broken heart. If this was not proof of his undying love for her, Thranduil did not know what was proof. The older Legolas got, the more startling he was.

"I know not how to respond." Thranduil began.

Legolas smiled weakly.

"I can only express my utter amazement. Firstly, the speech you gave yesterday at The Choosing in defense of your love for Síriel was utterly astounding. I could sense your passion for her through your words, and I am glad you put them in their proper places. You are much deeper and harder to predict than I thought you were. I did not know that your mother's death affected you this much. I thought I hid my own grief well enough, but it seems I am wrong. You have done it much more thoroughly than I have, Legolas. You just proved, once again, how much you love Síriel. It is not weakness; rather, it is bravery. You are facing your fear. This much I will tell you: there is little danger that you will lose Síriel. The giant spiders who killed your mother are a threat no longer, thanks to your diligent effort powered by your vengeance." the King said.

Legolas looked at his sire.

"You urge me to wed her, then?" he said quietly.

Thranduil rose and placed his hands on Legolas' shoulders.

"You have my blessings." Thranduil told him. "There is nothing to fear. May you fill her life with naught save happiness!"

Legolas smiled broadly at his sire.

So it was when Síriel met Legolas in the corridors, he almost cried out in utter joy upon seeing her. She was puzzled by his actions.

"Is something wrong?" she asked him, searching his eyes.

He only smiled lovingly at her.

"_Gerich veleth nín_." he told her, before kissing her passionately.

****

Sindarin Translation:

Gerich veleth nín: you have my love


	24. Legolas Leaves to Ithilien

NOTE: The dancing I attempted to describe is the Arab way of dancing, which I was a professional at when I was younger. Legolas is correct; it is dangerous indeed, because the movements are very seductive! ;)

**Chapter Twenty-four: Legolas Leaves to Ithilien**

The palace was still discussing the unexpected events that had taken place at The Choosing. Most of the maidens were willing to wager their lives that Síriel had somehow managed to bewitch the Prince. For surely, he could not have fallen in love with her in his right mind. The words he had spoken about why he loved her still lingered in their minds, and it was this, more than anything else, that drove them to say that Síriel had bewitched Legolas. He hurt their pride. As for the other Elves, they were feeling remorseful. Their Prince had spoken truthfully. As a result, Síriel was often stopped in the corridors and was given many apologies. She was quite surprised, believing they would hate her even more. Only the maidens detested her, though a few did apologize.

"Well, I must admit to you my amazement." she told Legolas.

It was two days after The Choosing. Síriel and Legolas were sitting outside by the riverbank, admiring the setting sun. Birds were singing gaily in the treetops. The river gurgled merrily beneath them.

"What are you amazed at?" Legolas asked her.

"Your people. I have been stopped in the corridors many times than I can count and have been given sincerest apologies. It is only the maidens who bear hatred towards me, the vast majority of them, anyway. A few have repented. I have heard an interesting rumor, Legolas. It is said that I have bewitched you to love me." Síriel told him.

Legolas, who had been listening to her as he lay lazily on his back, rose, his hands propped up, holding him upright. He laughed loudly.

"They are correct, in a way, for you have bewitched my heart." he said. "I am glad to hear that some have realized their fault and acknowledged it. I feared they would become haughtier."

Síriel nodded.

"As did I, which explains my amazement." she said.

Legolas beckoned her to his side. She sat beside him and he drew her face towards him, placing her onto his lap. He ran his hands through her hair, taking in her every detail, pausing to gaze into her emerald eyes. It would be his last night with her for some time. He was leaving for Ithilien the following morning, just after dawn. It would take him a little over a month each way. Legolas planned to stop first at the southern region of his sire's kingdom and take with him those Elves willing to accompany him. Already he received messages from them saying that at least one thousand were waiting patiently for his arrival. Once in Ithilien, he hoped to make the necessary arrangements with Elessar and Faramir, Prince of Ithilien, and oversee the beginning of the preparations. He hoped to stay no more than a month in Ithilien, which would mean a total of three and a half months away from Síriel and his home.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" he whispered to her.

"I have just been informed I bewitched your heart." she replied.

He attempted to kiss her, but they heard the faint sound of the meal bell ringing from the palace. They rose to their feet and made their way leisurely, savoring each other's company. Legolas delighted to hear Síriel sing a love song to him in Sindarin. However, as they entered the palace she ceased her song. They entered the Dining Hall and seated themselves at the high table. Thranduil smiled in greeting. After the meal was over, they spent some time with the King.

"Well, I am quite tired, so I will wish you a goodnight." Síriel said.

Legolas and Thranduil wished her a goodnight's sleep. She went to her room. Just as she was undressing, she was surprised to find Legolas already there, a mischievous look in his sapphire eyes.

"Legolas!" she exclaimed.

"I thought perhaps you wanted help." he teased, undressing.

They made passionate love that night. Legolas rested with her.

The following morning, Legolas awoke to the sound of music. He saw Síriel standing before a table with a music box on it, her feet tapping in time with the music. To his complete delight, she started dancing. It was unlike anything he had ever seen. It was not elven dancing. The music was not elven, neither was the song, for he could not understand the words she sang. She had tied a sash tightly around her hips so that they were clearly defined. Her hands were moving in intricate patterns. Her movements were fluid, perfectly flowing with the music, especially her hips, which seemed to have a separate existence from the rest of her body. At one point, she bent back and moved her shoulders in a rather seductive manner. For how long he watched her, Legolas knew not.

"That is very dangerous dancing." he told her when she finished.

"It is the way of the Beornings." she said, putting away the box.

He rose from the bed and saw that she had placed for him a pair of leggings and a matching tunic. However, he bathed first before dressing.

"I have some news for you." he told her.

Síriel turned and looked at him.

"I will be leaving today and will not return for some time. There is a matter of utmost importance I must see to." he said.

Her face fell.

"It must be done." he said sadly.

The morning meal that day was silent. Síriel did not eat anything. Thranduil tried to comfort her, but she refused his offer of help. She went with Legolas to the stables as he went to prepare Arod.

"You will return, though?" she asked him tearfully.

"I will. I promise." he told her, kissing her lips tenderly.

He did not linger long with her. As soon as he mounted Arod, he was gone, but not before saying farewell to his sire and Síriel. He sped through the opened gates and did not dare to look back. He feared that his heart would not be able to withstand the look he knew that was on Síriel's face. If only she knew that he was doing this for her!

It took him five days to reach the southern portion of the kingdom and gather to him the Elves willing to go to Ithilien with him. Most of them were males, but there were a few maidens. He was glad that they all had steeds. He feared they would be going on foot, which would slow their journey down considerably. After that, Legolas and his company took to the shortcuts. They rode hard for the next month, stopping only to eat and drink. They rested while they were astride their steeds.

So it was on the morning of the thirty-third day since Legolas had left Síriel, that the Eryn Lasgalen Elves found themselves looking at a white blazing flame. They had reached the Citadel. Word spread quickly through the Circles of the City of their arrival, so that when Legolas and his companions finally reached the steps leading inside the Citadel, they found King Elessar waiting for them with a smile on his fair face.

"_Ai_, _na vedui_ (at last)! _Mae govannen_, _mellon nín_ (my friend) Legolas!" he cried.

The elven Prince smiled and embraced Elessar. His people bowed.

He turned at the sound of a familiar gruff voice saying:

"So, the Elf Prince has finally decided to grace us with a visit?"

"Gimli, my dear friend!" Legolas exclaimed, embracing him.

Then all went forth into the Citadel.


	25. Síriel's Sudden Pain

**Chapter Twenty-five: Síriel's Sudden Pain**

The day Legolas left, Síriel locked herself in her room and wept bitterly. She missed him already, and he was not even gone for that long yet! She buried her head in the spot where he had rested with her the night before, inhaling his scent deeply. When she closed her eyes, she could feel his hands about her, could hear his voice in her ears as he whispered soft words of endearment. She hoped he would return quickly.

Since Legolas was gone, she felt that she could not bear spending any more time in the palace, even though Thranduil was most gracious and gave her permission to stay as long as she pleased.

"Your sire is gone." he told her pointedly. "I will look after you."

She smiled her appreciation.

"_Hannon le_, _aran nín_, but I must go. My home needs looking after. I have left it without cleaning for some time." she said.

"I have no power over you in this. You may go." Thranduil said.

She left with a courteous bow. When the door to his private sitting room closed behind her, she decided to see Celebrindal.

"_Ernil_ Legolas is gone, is he not?" Celebrindal said.

Síriel was sitting at one of the large kitchen tables across from her silver haired friend who was kneading a large amount of dough for bread.

"He is." she sighed.

Celebrindal managed to steal a quick glance at her river-rafting friend and saw that she looked quite heartbroken. She loved him dearly.

"Did he tell you where he went?" she asked her in an offhand way.

Síriel shook her head dramatically.

"He did not. He just said that he is going, but he did not inform me to what point or purpose. However," and here Síriel's face brightened a little, "he promised me that he would return."

Celebrindal managed to suppress a small smile.

"Of course he will return." she said.

Síriel spent some time with Celebrindal visiting until she felt it was time to leave. Other kitchen servants were entering.

"I will take my leave now, Celebrindal." Síriel said rising.

Celebrindal wiped her hands on her apron to embrace her friend.

"Very well. Come and visit me when you feel lonely." she said.

Síriel nodded and left, clutching her belongings tightly to herself. She made her way slowly through the corridors. When at last she felt the sun warming her face outside, her spirits rose a little. It was a lovely day.

The same day Legolas was halfway to Ithilien, Síriel was hard at work cleaning her cottage. Her sire was not due for another three weeks. She was amazed at the amount of filth her little home had managed to

accumulate. She had her hair tied atop her head in a messy knot; her sleeves were pushed up, a determined look on her face.

"If I must not sleep at all, then I will not. Only I wish I knew where all of this dirt and grime came from!" she exclaimed exasperatedly.

It was mid afternoon. The sun was high in the sky. Síriel paused from her intensive cleaning, trying to regain her breath.

Then it happened.

Her stomach gave a sudden lurch, and her face turned green. She gasped for breath. She had skipped the afternoon meal, and now she was paying dearly or it. Hurriedly, she went into the kitchen and prepared a light meal. Then she sat down and ate it slowly. There was no point in inhaling her food into an already upset stomach. That would be worse. Satisfied that the pain was gone, firmly believing that it was due to skipping the afternoon meal, she set about her task of cleaning again.

By evening, Síriel was quite pleased with herself. Her sire's room was sparklingly clean. All of his linen was washed and hanging outside to dry. She had even oiled his wooden desk and matching chair. The pain in her stomach had vanished completely. She forgot about it entirely.

It was the day Legolas had reached the Citadel. While his thoughts strayed lovingly to Síriel, content that she was safe, Síriel was far from it. She was doubled over on the sitting room floor, clutching her stomach in agony. The pain had returned, after having disappeared, and it was much stronger this time. She felt herself needing to retch and crawled to the door. She could not retch here, not on the wooden floors that she had just scrubbed! She had to go outside. She had to…

When she came to, she was surprised to find Celebrindal leaning over her anxiously. Beside her was one of the river-rafters.

"Oh, thank Eru! She is awake!" he cried.

Celebrindal breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well, I best be going. I have much to do." he said.

Celebrindal turned to him.

"_Hannon le_." she told him.

"_Glassen_." he replied.

The kitchen-maiden went to the door with him. As soon as he was gone, she ran back to Síriel, a small smile on her face.

"I thought you had died when he told me he found you on the floor, your face as pale as death. Whatever happened?" she asked.

"My stomach hurt me so much." Síriel answered.

"Is it still bothering you?"

Síriel shook her copper-red head.

"Very well." Celebrindal said.

Her friend clutched her sleeve fearfully.

"Am I going to die?" she whispered.

Celebrindal laughed.

"You are far from death, _mellon nín_, far from it. In fact, the cause of your pain is the herald of a new life." she told her soothingly.

Síriel frowned.

"I would understand if you spoke not in riddles." she said.

Celebrindal took her hands and squeezed them gently.

"I know this will be a surprise to you, it still is when I found out. Oh, how can I tell you? You will not believe me!" she began.

"Tell me what?" Síriel said. "I know the cause of my pain."

"Do you indeed? Well then, what is it?"

"I skipped a meal a fortnight ago, and I was working quite hard. It has happened before, but not with this intensity."

Celebrindal laughed, shaking her silver head slowly.

"That is not the cause, Síriel, not this time." she told her.

"Well then, if it is not, what is?" Síriel demanded impatiently.

Looking deep into her emerald eyes, Celebrindal responded:

"You are pregnant, Síriel!"

The river maiden looked at her friend in shock.

"Are you sure of this, Celebrindal?" she whispered.

The kitchen maiden nodded.

"I am, Síriel." she said.


	26. Síriel's Heart Turns Cold

NOTE: I re-uploaded the last two chapters due to some flaws. Once again, your reviews are greatly apperciated, and enjoy!

**Chapter Twenty-six: Síriel's Heart Turns Cold**

Síriel stared at Celebrindal, stricken speechless. How could it be that she was pregnant? Surely her friend was playing a trick on her.

Turning to her with a knowing smile on her face, she said:

"That was a wonderful trick!"

Celebrindal looked at her.

"You think I am fooling you? I am not!" she said.

Síriel then knew that her friend was not lying. She knew Celebrindal would never play such a serious prank on her. But, how did she become pregnant? She had never been intimate with anyone.

_'But indeed you have. Have you forgotten Legolas?' _a small voice said in her mind. _'Twice you made love to each other!'_

"Legolas…" Síriel whispered.

Celebrindal looked at her knowingly.

"I knew it was him. Did he force you?" she asked.

"He did not. I gave him my consent." Síriel replied.

"Well then, as long as no one else has…touched you, then he is the sire. At least this matter is cleared."

Síriel nodded.

"Is it not strange that he has not written to me?" she asked.

Celebrindal hesitated momentarily before replying:

"You do not know his circumstances. Perhaps he cannot write to you."

Her friend nodded her head slowly.

"I wonder," she mused, "what he shall think when he learns the news. One thing I ask of you: tell not Thranduil."

Celebrindal smiled.

"I would never dream of telling him." she said soothingly.

She rose to leave.

"I will prepare a special drink for you to take to reduce the pain. I fear that, because you are half-elven, your childbearing pain will be the same as that of a mortal and elven woman." she said.

"When will it be ready?" Síriel asked.

"In the evening. Come and get it."

"Very well. My sire should be coming. He must not know."

"Not by me shall anyone hear of this. _Gweston_."

The two friends embraced. Síriel saw Celebrindal to the door. Then she sank slowly into a nearby chair to think.

So, her pain was not because she had skipped a meal, rather, it was because she was bearing Legolas' unborn child. A thrill coursed through her as she thought affectionately of the being within her. She and Legolas had managed to create, through their love, a child. Her mind strayed to the two nights of passion she had shared with him and she wondered on which night she had managed to conceive.

Yet, where was Legolas? He had not told her where he was going or how long he was to be away, and apparently Celebrindal did not know. Síriel was sure that if she knew she would tell her. Celebrindal would never hide something like that from her.

She turned at the sound of footsteps outside the door and saw, to her utter joy, that it was her sire. She opened the door quickly for him.

"_Adar_!" she cried, throwing herself into his arms.

The Elf staggered slightly at the unexpected action. He patted his daughter's back affectionately and stroked her hair.

"So good to see you!" Síriel said as he stepped inside their cottage.

"Indeed, and the same here." he replied.

He sat down at the small table in the kitchen as his daughter went to prepare him a small meal. He was glad to be home.

"How is Legolas?" he asked her.

She told him about The Choosing, and how she had spent several days in the palace after he had left. He was quite surprised at the news.

"Indeed? Well, congratulations!" he told her proudly.

She blushed.

"But he is gone, now. I know not where he left, or how long he will be gone. He only promised to return." she added, sitting beside him.

"I am sure he will return." he told her comfortingly as he ate.

She really hoped so. It was a little over a month now since his departure, and still there was no sign or word of him yet. When evening came, she excused herself from him to go and get the drink from Celebrindal.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next two months passed quickly. Since Gil-celeb had returned, it meant that Síriel was once again helping him with the rafts and related matters. Only once did they go to Lake-town, for the palace's cellars were still quite full, save for several necessary items.

Síriel did not discuss her feelings about Legolas with anyone. She doubted that he loved her. In her mind, a suspicion was growing. She knew now the reason why he had left without telling her where he was going or how long he would be away: he knew she was pregnant and had deserted her. It was the only logical reason she could think of. All of his supposed sweet words meant nothing to her now. If he truly loved her, would he not at least send a message to her? Since he did not, this only confirmed her suspicions about him. She felt her love for him leave her.

Her visits with Celebrindal became more frequent. The kitchen maiden sensed something was amiss. She could see that Síriel was different, but she did not know how. She intended to find out.

"What is wrong?" she asked her one day.

Síriel was silent.

"Does it have something to do with Legolas?" Celebrindal asked.

To her complete surprise, Síriel's eyes blazed at his name.

"Do not mention his name in my presence again!" she seethed.

"Why? What has happened?" Celebrindal said.

"Happened?" Síriel said with a cold laugh. "Nothing has happened! That is the problem. I have spent much time deep in thought about why he has not told me anything about his sudden departure, and I have found out the reason. He knows I am pregnant, and so he deserted me. He does not wish to bear any of the responsibilities."

Celebrindal attempted to calm her friend.

"He does not know you are pregnant. How could he have known? Do not be absurd. I am sure he has a legitimate reason with him. When in doubt, do not judge a person until you see them." she said.

"If I see him again!" Síriel screamed. "Can you not see? He made up this tale that he has important business to attend to. But he does, he has to desert me and leave me to care for the child alone."

Celebrindal placed her hands around her shoulders.

"Do not think like that, Síriel. He loves you!" she said.

Síriel laughed sadly.

"Or so he claims. I tell you, my friend, that once more I have made a dreadful mistake. I have tried to establish a relationship with the elite again. As if the lesson that I learned from Amorith, Elenath, Giliath, and Forfirith was not painful enough." she said quietly, as she clutched her abdomen, "This time, I shall learn much more painfully. There is no going back. In my heart I understand. I do not love Legolas anymore. I opened myself up to him, and see my reward? I thought he was different than all the others, but I see I am gravely mistaken. He is no better than his friends who tried to violate me. He did violate me, through slyness."

She rose and left the kitchens. Celebrindal sat in shock. She did not know what to do. She feared for Síriel, but especially for Legolas. Who knew what would happen when he returned.

"_Ernil_, please come back soon!" she silently pleaded.


	27. The Confrontation

NOTE: Thanx for the lovely review Miriellar! Now, which do you think is better, this or _The Helaer of the Past_? As for everyone else, I am flattered. Hope this chapter is good!

****

**Chapter Twenty-seven: The Confrontation**

If Síriel only knew, she would have been very pleased, and her love for Legolas would have grown considerably. Yet, because she did not know, and Celebrindal and Thranduil had sworn not to tell, she was left to dwell on her doubt and anger. Perhaps, if Legolas had sent her a message, the confrontation he had with her would have been avoided.

The month he spent in Ithilien passed rather abruptly for him. He had met with Prince Faramir and was given permission to dwell in the woods. With the Elves he had led from the southern region of his sire's kingdom, he began the preparations for an elven establishment. It was decided that the home he wished to share with Síriel would be in the heart of the woods, built after the fashion of Lord Elrond's house in Imladris, while his people (they had agreed wholeheartedly that he should be their leader) would live by the wood's edge in many a _talan_.

After overseeing the initial preparations, he set off to Eryn Lasgalen.

Even as Celebrindal uttered her silent prayer in the kitchens, he was already halfway homeward. Since he was travelling alone, he was able to ride much faster, and thus arrived a fortnight earlier than he had initially planned. His spirits rose as he found himself once more amongst the beloved beech glades of his home. When he crossed the hidden bridge leading to the palace gates, there was a wide smile on his fair face.

As soon as he had dismounted, and saw that Arod was properly stabled, he went to Síriel's cottage and found it empty. Not crestfallen, he went to the place by the river where she usually worked with her sire, but did not find her there, either. He frowned slightly.

"Good day." he said to an Elf working in the area.

"Good day, _ernil_. Welcome back." he said.

"_Hannon le_."

"_Glassen_."

"I am wondering where I can find Síriel."

The Elf looked somewhat surprised.

"She is gone, _hîr nín_. She is in Lake-town with her sire." he replied.

"I see. Do you know when she will return?" Legoas asked.

"Perhaps tomorrow."

Legolas thanked him once again and hurried off to the palace.

"_Ai_, _ion nín_!" Thranduil exclaimed when he saw him.

"_Adar_, I have missed you!" the Prince said, embracing his sire.

The two seated themselves comfortably in the Dining Hall.

"How was your trip to Ithilien?" Thranduil inquired with interest.

"Very well. Elessar and Arwen send their regards. I met up with Gimli there, as well." Legolas said, as he filled a plate with food.

"I see." Thranduil said, frowning slightly at the mention of Gimli.

"I took a thousand of our people with me. Prince Faramir was quite gracious and gave us the entire wood of Ithilien."

"Is he not the son of the late Steward of Gondor?"

"He was, but Elessar made him Prince of Ithilien."

"Have you started preparations yet?"

Legolas nodded.

"We have. My people, for they hailed me as their lord, are currently working on my house, which will lie in the heart of the wood. It will be built after the fashion of Lord Elrond's house. As for the people, they will live like the _Galadhrim_, in many a _talan_." he told his sire.

Thranduil looked impressed.

"Sounds interesting. No doubt it will be wonderful." he commented.

"I hope it will please Síriel." Legolas said.

Thranduil suddenly looked grave.

"Speaking of Síriel, Celebrindal came to me yesterday. She told me some most disturbing news regarding her." he said carefully.

Legolas looked frightened.

"Is Síriel alright?" he asked anxiously.

"Celebrindal did not tell me she is ill. However, she did tell me something else. Apparently, Síriel has been suspicious of your silence. She told Celebrindal that she no longer loves you. She said that she misjudged you, that you are like the five…" Thranduil said slowly.

Legolas had a grim expression on his face.

"I should have written at least, so as not to have her worry. But why would she denounce her love for me?" he said.

"I know not." Thranduil told him.

The Prince decided to see Celebrindal. She informed him exactly what Síriel had told her, but did not tell him she was pregnant.

"I shall speak to her, and then she will understand." Legolas said.

"I sincerely hope so." Celebrindal told him nervously.

Síriel and Gil-celeb returned during the night. Legolas was waiting for her. As soon as he spotted her, he rushed to her.

"Síriel, _meleth nín_ (my love)!" he cried.

She turned a stony face at him. He was taken aback.

"_Suilaid_, _ernil_." she said stiffly, bowing slightly.

Gil-celeb saw Legolas and smiled warmly at him.

"I shall leave you alone." he said, calling the other Elves away.

When they were completely alone, Legolas turned to Síriel.

"_Aníron peded_ (I wish to speak)—" he began.

She turned her emerald eyes upon him. They were cold.

"_Mas bennich_ (where did you go)?" she asked.

"Ithilien." Legolas replied.

"I do not believe you."

She turned her back on him.

"_Man agorech _(what did you do)?" he heard her ask in a chilled voice.

"May I ask why you are questioning me so?" he asked patiently.

She whirled around, her hair making her appear alight and deadly.

"You may ask! But why cannot I ask? Three months you left me, no message ever reaching me! You could have at least told me where you were going, how long you would be gone! But you did not!" she spat.

"_Gerich faer vara _(you have a fiery spirit)." he told her softly, lovingly.

She laughed, but it was not the soft, warm, trilling laugh Legolas was accustomed to, it was cold and harsh, like the chill of winter.

"Well, where were you?" she demanded, hands folded on her chest.

"I was in Ithilien. I went there to prepare a surprise for you. After we wed, I will take you there, where we will dwell in the house that is being built for us even as we now speak." he said soothingly.

She tossed her head.

"A likely tale. I was expecting to hear such a thing." she said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"What do I mean? Do not pretend not to know! I know why you left. You wished to desert me and your unborn child!" she yelled.

Legolas stared.

"My unborn child?" he whispered.

There was something in his tone that made Síriel pause.

"Then…you did not know?" she said quietly.

Legolas shook his head.

"How could I know? Such things are learned later." he told her.

She looked away from him, angry tears brimming in her eyes. But she was no longer angry with him. She was angry with herself.

"Oh, Legolas, forgive my folly!" she cried, rushing into his arms.


	28. Weddind Preparations

Note: You are so right, Miriellar. Thanx for reviewing, and once again, enjoy! :)

**Chapter Twenty-eight: Wedding Preparations**

Síriel rushed into Legolas' arms, warm tears coursing down her cheeks. He caught her and pulled her into him for a strong embrace.

"_Goheno nin_!_ Goheno nin_!" she whispered.

Legolas stroked her head gently.

"_Avo bedo _(do not speak)." he told her soothingly.

This only caused her to apologize more.

"Síriel…" he said, lifting her head to look into her emerald eyes.

She gazed back at him, eyes shining from her tears.

"I forgive you. I do not hold you responsible, but rather myself. You are right, I should have informed you how long I was to be gone, or at least sent you a message. It is I who needs forgiveness." he said softly.

She shook her head violently. He raised her hands to his lips and kissed them tenderly. She smiled through her tears. Legolas lifted his hand to her face and banished her tears with one swift stroke. Síriel found herself drawn irresistibly towards his mouth for a kiss. They both moaned at the joining of their mouths and their arms went about each other. They tasted each other as if it was their first time ever. When they broke apart, it was as if nothing had ever happened between them. Any ill feeling toward each other had disappeared entirely from their minds. All they felt was their growing love since the long absence.

"I missed you." Síriel told him, burying her head on his shoulder.

Legolas stroked the back of her head.

"As did I." he told her softly.

He turned his head and ran his hand underneath her copper-red hair until he felt the point of her ear. Brushing aside her hair, he bit it gently. Síriel moaned, urging him onwards. She took hold of his other hand and slid it underneath her tunic and onto her stomach.

"Here lies your unborn child, Legolas." she told him quietly.

The Prince lowered himself onto his knees, so that his head was level with her stomach. He unbuttoned her tunic just enough so that her stomach was revealed to him. The maiden felt his soft lips brush against her abdomen as he planted feathery kisses onto her skin.

"I should go. _Adar_ will be waiting." she said gently.

Legolas nodded and rose to his feet.

"I will come and see you tomorrow." he told her.

They walked back together to her cottage, arms linked. At the door, they parted from each other with another kiss. Then Legolas continued on his own to the palace, where he went first to the kitchens. Celebrindal was sitting at a table, cleaning the day's worth of used dishes.

"What happened?" she asked him anxiously.

Legolas smiled reassuringly to her.

"Everything is fine. How come you did not tell me she is pregnant? I am sure you knew, Celebrindal." he asked.

"She told me not to tell anyone." she said.

"My sire knows we spent a night together."

Celebrindal paled slightly.

"Does he know she is pregnant?" she asked fearfully.

"_Avo 'osto_. Even if he knew, he would not tell." Legolas told her. "Now, listen to me, Celebrindal. I need your help again. Do you recall what I told you before I left to Ithilien?"

Celebrindal nodded.

"I suppose you wish for me to start preparations for the wedding. Do you want me to make her a wedding dress?" she said with a smile. "I told your sire to have Síriel and her sire bring with them from Lake-town a roll of white silk material when they went this time."

Legolas smiled broadly.

"You are well ahead of me. Carry on." he told her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The following morning, Gil-celeb awoke to find Legolas sitting with Síriel in the kitchen. She was blushing at something he had just said.

"Oh, _adar_, here is some wonderful news for you!" she cried.

"What is it, _sell nín_?" he asked.

However, her emotions overcame her, so she did not reply. Instead, Legolas, taking her hands in his, with his sapphire eyes shining, said:

"There are ongoing preparations for our wedding."

Gil-celeb was struck silent for several moments. There was a smile upon his fair face, but deep down inside of him he was saddened. However, he did not wish to dampen their spirits and alarm them.

"My congratulations, Síriel. I relieve you of any work with me from now onwards. You have more important matters to see to." he said.

The young pair smiled lovingly at each other. Since they had already eaten, they took leave from Gil-celeb and left the cottage. He was glad, for now he could have some quality time by himself to reflect.

He was not upset or jealous with the Prince. If truth were told, he was happy that she had found someone to love her. Gil-celeb had known that one day his daughter would wed, leaving him alone. It was what he most dreaded, for he loved his daughter dearly and had become quite attached to her over the centuries. His thoughts went back to the first time he had seen her, on the day of her birth. She had been so small and angelic looking in the crook of his beloved wife's arms. Afterwards, he had only seen them when he was able to take leave from Thranduil. Then when Therassa, his wife, had died, he had taken Síriel to live with him. As if in a dream, all the memories of watching her grow older flashed before his very eyes. He was not surprised to find that his tunic front was drenched with tears. Gil-celeb allowed himself to weep, for joy and grief.

Legolas and Síriel spent the next fortnight preparing for their upcoming wedding. Invitations were sent out. The maiden informed her sire that she would not be returning to their cottage at night, as often she and Legolas would not finish from attending to something until it was late at night. She rested in the same room that she had used before, beside Legolas' chambers. Often times Legolas would join her at night, still full of guilt over having left her for about three months without sending her word of where he was or how long he was to be absent.

Celebrindal was relieved of her kitchen duties. Since she was to leave with them to Ithilien (which Síriel did not yet know), she also needed time to prepare herself, as well as for making Síriel's wedding gown, and Legolas' attire. Her happiness was great for her dear friend. She put all of her love into making her dress. Celebrindal wished her friend to be the most beautiful bride Eryn Lasgalen would ever see.

Slowly, the days passed. Síriel's pregnancy was not yet apparent, only her skin appeared a little paler, her stomach hardly noticeable. She often found herself feeling tired or somewhat irritable, and at times she would be somewhat harsh with Legolas, but he was patient. He knew that during pregnancy, a woman's demeanor was bound to change. King Thranduil sensed Síriel's status, but he said nothing. He knew that if she wanted to tell him, she would, or Legolas would inform him. His feelings towards Legolas upcoming wedding were the same as Gil-celeb's towards his daughter: a mixture of sadness and happiness.

The eve before the wedding, Thranduil called Legolas to his room.

"_Ion nín_, I will miss you greatly." he said.

The Prince looked into his sire's gray eyes and saw the love and sadness mingled in them, and felt pity for him. Thranduil was going to be alone, with no one dear to him close by. His wife was gone, and now Legolas was going to wed Síriel and take her with him to Ithilien.

"There is nothing here for me, Legolas, once you leave, no one dear to me. Your beloved mother is gone." Thranduil said, his voice breaking. "I dreaded this day. Who now will keep me company?"

Legolas went to his sire, and the two lovingly embraced.

"Do not say that, _adar_. You are a strong leader. Our people love you. You will have the matters of your realm to occupy you. I will not hide the fact that I will miss you, too." he said softly.

"_Gerich veleth nín_, _Legolas_." Thranduil whispered.

"_Gerich veleth nín_, _adar_." Legolas told him.


	29. A Long Expected Wedding

NOTE: I made the wedding customs. And there is one line here that belongs to Captain Jack Sparrow from _Pirates of the Caribbean_. Two more chapters and it ends, my friends! But do not be sad, I plan a sequel!

**Chapter Twenty-nine: A Long Expected Wedding**

The fortnight passed quickly for Legolas and his beloved Síriel. They spent most of their time overseeing their wedding preparations. There was a glade not far from the palace close to the waterfalls, where Legolas saw Síriel in her dress on the day of The Choosing, that they had planned to hold their wedding in. Beech trees formed what seemed like living pillars on each side, giving the glade a magical feeling. It was the same glade where Thranduil had wedded his wife, but Legolas did not tell Síriel this. He knew she would object to the idea. The King occasionally went with them as they went about their business, but usually he left them together. It was hard for him not to suppress a smile as he saw them side by side, Síriel's emerald eyes and Legolas' sapphire ones glowing brightly as they discussed various matters with each other.

The morning of the wedding day came. Legolas was with Síriel, his arms about her in a loving embrace. She was still fast asleep, her hands upon his chest. They had spent the previous night making love to each other, and Legolas had completely exhausted her. Gently, he woke her.

"Síriel…_meleth nín_…" he whispered into her ears.

She stirred slightly.

"_Man_?" she said sleepily.

"It is day, beloved. Awake!" he told her softly.

A lone ray fell upon her hair, making it appear alight. Legolas saw her open her eyes. She blinked rapidly several times.

"Awake." he repeated gently, nuzzling her neck.

She smiled and traced his fair face with her slender fingertips.

"I am awake." she replied.

"Today we wed." Legolas told her.

She nodded.

"At long last." she said.

She rose and left the bed. Legolas remained in bed, absorbing the warmth her body left in her deserted place. He watched as she went to the mirror to examine her stomach, delighting at the sight of her unclad.

"You best leave, Legolas. Celebrindal will come any time." she said.

"I arranged for the three of us to eat the morning meal." he said.

"Very well, but let us dress first."

It took them longer than it should have for them to dress. When at last they were ready, there came a knock at the door. It was Celebrindal.

"_Maer aur_." she said brightly, carrying a large basket with her.

The trio seated themselves around a table. Celebrindal took from her basket the food she had brought with her for the meal. They ate in merriment, laughing and talking softly. Only Síriel did not speak or eat much. She only drank a little, trying to keep herself from shaking.

'_She is nervous_.' Celebrindal thought to herself with a small smile.

When the meal was finished, Legolas rose.

"Very well, I shall leave the pair of you now to prepare." he said.

When the door closed behind him, Celebrindal turned to Síriel.

"Undress, _mellon nín_." she said.

The river maiden shook her head.

"Oh, Celebrindal, I cannot!" she cried.

The kitchen maiden laughed softly.

"Oh, do not be so absurd, Síriel! What of all the preparations? What of the many guests who are to attend?" she said.

"Call off everything! Tell him I am terribly unwell! Send the guests back to their homes! Do anything you wish, but I cannot go through with the wedding! Oh, woe onto me! What was I thinking?" Síriel said.

She was trembling violently now. Celebrinal, however, was not put off. She knew this was normal. Every soon-to-be-bride went through it. Placing her head on Síriel's shoulder, she asked her friend quietly:

"What of Legolas? Will you break his heart?"

Síriel's face softened as she thought of the loving time and effort Legolas devoted for the wedding. How could she let him down?

"I cannot." she whispered.

After that, she succumbed to Celebrindal's will and undressed before stepping into the bathing tub, surrendering herself completely to her friend. She did not utter a single word as Celebrindal scrubbed her body five times, or when she washed her hair thoroughly thrice. When she finished, Síriel's skin was soft to the touch and smelled sweet. Her hair shone brightly. Celebrindal smiled at her, satisfied with the result.

"And now, for your dress." she said.

Síriel watched her friend go to the basket and retrieve a wrapped item. When she uncovered it, the river maiden gasped. It was a white silk dress, with a low slung neck. Clear sequins glittered in the sunlight.

"Oh, how beautiful!" Síriel gasped.

"I am glad you like it. I spent many hours sewing it." Celebrindal said. "I feared after all this work you would not like it."

Síriel looked at her friend with tears brimming in her emerald eyes.

"How can I ever repay you, Celebrindal? You have given me more love than any other, except for Legolas and _adar_. You were the first one to accept me for whom I am, and not taunt or mock me. You were there to comfort me in my loneliness and grief after the incident with the four I tried to befriend. And when I came to you while Legolas was gone, you listened to me. Do you know what he was doing there?" she said.

"He was overseeing the preparations for your home. Do not be surprised, for he planned much and told me about it. And here is another surprise for you: I am to accompany you and be your personal handmaiden! That is my reward." Celebrindal said with a smile. "It was that or be paid richly in jewels, which I do not fancy much. After all, who would trade their dear friend for all the world's treasured gems?"

Síriel smiled gratefully through her tears, embracing Celebrindal.

After an hour, Síriel was ready. Celebrindal herself was dressed in a cream colored mantle, her silver hair tied high upon her head and falling down her back like a magnificent waterfall. She was making the final last minute touches to her friend. At last, she stepped back.

"You are ready." she said delightedly.

There was a knock at the door. Síriel tensed.

"_Avo 'osto_. It is not Legolas. According to the customs here in Eryn Lasgalen, a pair to be wedded cannot see each other until the ceremony is taking place. That is your sire. He will escort you." Celebrindal said.

Gil-celeb entered the room, dressed in light blue. His eyes lit up at the sight of his daughter, pale and trembling. He embraced her warmly.

"How beautiful you are!" he exclaimed. "I cannot believe that my little daughter is of age and about to wed!"

Síriel tried to smile, but she began to weep silently.

"I am afraid, _adar_." she cried.

"_Avo pedo_. You are alright. _Tiro_!" he told her softly.

In his hand he held a diamond ring.

"Your mother, before dying, told me to give you this. It is the same ring I gave to her when we were betrothed." he said.

He slipped it slowly onto her finger.

"Come, the ceremony is about to start." Celebrindal said.

She went to Síriel and covered her face with a veil, the final wedding dress piece. Then the trio made their way out of the chamber, Gil-celeb and Síriel's arms linked. Behind them came Celebrindal, holding her friend's train. Both Gil-celeb and Celebrindal noticed that Síriel was trembling again. There was nothing they could do, though.

The trio stepped outside into the sunlight and heard the birds singing sweetly. Already they could hear the elven minstrels playing soft music. As they approached the glade, the music became louder, mingled with the waterfalls' melodic sound. Through her veil, Síriel saw the guests staring at her as she passed. Directly ahead of them stood Legolas and Thranduil, watching her approach silently. At last they reached them, and the two groups of Elves faced each other, Legolas and his sire on one side, Gil-celeb, Síriel, and Celebrindal on the other. The glade went silent, and the minstrels ceased their playing.

Both the King and his son were dressed identically. Their golden hair was plaited intricately from the back, and upon their heads were circlets. The Prince wore one made of silver, while his sire wore a golden one. Their tunics were of a pale pearly-white, trimmed with pale gold at the edges. The leggings were of the same pearly-white hue as their tunics. Legolas's eyes held loving warmth in them as he looked at Síriel.

What followed next happened so fast for Síriel that she hardly knew what was occurring. She was hardly aware of her King speaking to the gathered Elves, telling them how much he appreciated their coming before giving the wedding speech. All she knew was that suddenly her sire was taking her hand and placing it in Legolas' hand.

"Behold, Legolas and Síriel, husband and wife!" Thranduil cried.

Legolas lifted the veil from Síriel's face. Their eyes met briefly before the Prince's lips sealed over Síriel's mouth. There was applause.

When they broke apart, Gil-celeb approached the newly wedded pair.

"Take good care of her." he whispered to Legolas.

The Prince bowed to him.

"I shall." he replied with a smile.

Turning to his daughter, Gil-celeb's eyes turned misty.

"I am very happy for you, _sell nín_." he said quietly.

She smiled weakly at him. Behind her sire she saw Thranduil watching with an encouraging look on his face.

Afterwards, she spent the remainder of her time at Legolas' side. There was a feast prepared in their honor, and she forced herself to eat the morsels of food Legolas was feeding her. He knew she was quite nervous, yet he also felt her pregnancy had a role, which was true. It took all of her will power to force a smile on her face instead of wearing a look of pain, as she had forgotten to drink the tonic Celebrindal made.

It was evening when the celebration finally came to an end. Síriel summoned enough courage to dance with Legolas, then with Thranduil, as was the custom among the Elves of Eryn Lasgalen. She stood with Legolas and thanked the many Elves who had attended their wedding for coming. All was well until the last four guests appeared.

"Eru, help me!" Síriel whispered.

Behind her, Celebrindal took a deep breath.

"I suppose we should congratulate you on your wonderful sorcery and enchanting Prince Legolas' heart, as well as having everyone else think that he loves you. That is a wonderful trick." Giliath said, while her three friends nodded in agreement. "Yet, know this, to us you are naught save a commoner, a mere lowly servant maiden, a half-breed!"


	30. Husband and Wife

NOTE: Thanx for the reviews! This is almost the end, one more chapter left!

**Chapter Thirty: Husband and Wife**

Legolas' sapphire eyes flashed dangerously. Immediately, the four maidens knew that they had gone too far.

"How dare you!" Legolas told them heatedly. "How dare you mock my wife, you cold, arrogant, unpleasant maidens! Never in all my years have I seen anyone from any of the races I have encountered like you! You are more in demeanor and appearance like Orcs than Elves!"

The maidens did not utter a word for some time.

"It is quite alright, Prince. We understand. You are under her spell. We will not take your words to heart. We hope you will soon realize that you are under her merciless and pitiless control." Forfirith said sweetly.

They cast cold looks at Síriel and Celebrindal before leaving.

"Síriel, do not be upset." Celebrindal said soothingly.

Yet the maiden was affected. Her anger and hurt was so great that she felt a sharp, stabbing pain coming from her abdomen.

"Legolas!" she cried.

He caught her before she fell to the ground, a look of worry on his face. Celebrindal threw her friend's train over the Prince's shoulder as he made his way hurriedly into the palace. Fortunately, they met no one, as all the Elves were strolling about in the gardens or the forest. Síriel was laid gently down onto the bed in Legolas' chamber. He hovered in the background as Celebrindal looked after Síriel.

"She is fine. The child is unhurt. The maidens upset her, and she no doubt suffered pain. Síriel, you must not become angry in the future, or you could seriously harm the child and yourself." Celebrindal said.

She took a cloth and wiped her friend's sweet spot.

"See, you have bled a little. But it is nothing too serious." she continued. "Rest, and think of your new life with _ernil_!"

Legolas thanked her gratefully. Then he saw her to the door.

"Síriel…" he said softly when he returned to his newly wedded wife.

There were tears running down her face.

"_Goheno nin_." she whispered. "I meant not to put myself and our child at harm. It was just that I was so upset by their remarks."

Legolas wiped her face gently with his thumbs.

"_Ú-moe edaved_,_ meleth nín_. _Henion_." he told her. "I will inform my sire about what they said. I will not let it pass lightly."

He smiled down upon her. She had calmed herself and was no longer weeping. Yet, she was still quite nervous.

"Can you believe it?" she said. "We are wedded…"

"Indeed." Legolas replied.

"My poor sire! What will he do without me? I have lived with him for so long that he has come to depend on me for everything, for being at his side always. Now what will he do? What have I done to him?"

Legolas chuckled.

"I am sure he will be quite saddened at first to find that you are no longer with him, as my own sire undoubtedly feels, though with him it is different. I was never close to my sire until very recently, so he will not miss my company as much. In addition, he has his duties as a King, so there will be much to occupy his mind. Your sire no doubt knew that this day was coming, but perhaps he is still in shock that it actually came. He will pine for your company, but after some time he will get used to the fact that you are a wedded lady now. Do not feel guilty." he told her.

She smiled shyly at him.

"Of course…I was being foolish." she said hastily.

"You were not, Síriel." Legolas told her.

He watched as she rose slowly from the bed and went out onto the balcony. The first stars were coming out, and from somewhere below them came the sounds of merry laughter and music. Her hand was on her abdomen, and occasionally she winced. Legolas stood behind her.

"Are you still in pain?" he whispered, nuzzling her neck.

"A little." she admitted.

Síriel felt his hand on the back of her thigh.

"Take me to bed." she whispered, much to his delight.

Legolas carefully scooped her into his arms. She was smiling softly at him, her hands straying to the clasps of his tunic. When they reached the bed, Legolas very slowly lowered the both of them onto it. He felt his tunic come loose; Síriel succeeded. She aided him in pulling it off before her hands removed the belt that held up his leggings. His silver circlet was already tossed aside, and he removed his shoes. Legolas turned his attention now on his wife. She rolled onto her stomach so Legolas could undo her dress ties. To his delight, she wore nothing underneath.

"I will be very gentle, Síriel, as you are expecting." he said.

She laughed as she turned onto her back. Her hands went to his nape and pulled him down onto her. She nipped his shoulder.

"You are always gentle with me, Legolas." she whispered. "Tonight, I submit myself to you wholly. Love me as you desire."

Legolas lifted himself so he could look into her emerald eyes.

"Very well." he said softly. "Place your legs around my waist."

Síriel beamed up at him. He knew this was her favorite position of his. When she had him straddled between her legs, Legolas lowered his mouth onto hers, raising himself onto his knees so he would not crush her. She was scarcely aware of his soft hands as they caressed her lovingly, too absorbed in the passion his kiss held for her. He surprised her by the way he was touching her—very tenderly so as not to hurt her. Legolas was delighted when her hands urged his to repeat the touches.

To Síriel's disappointment he broke their kiss. She moaned quietly, urging him to reforge the kiss with her own mouth. He removed her legs from around his waist. The maiden became aware of his soft lips brushing her stomach, and raising her head, she saw him kissing her stomach. A wave of pain caused her to twitch suddenly.

"Síriel?" came the Prince's anxious voice.

"It was not because of you. The pain in my stomach is troubling me. That is why I submitted myself to you." she replied slowly.

He breathed a sigh of relief. Then he ran his hands up and down her thighs, causing her to moan and writhe in response. Legolas was aware that the flesh between his legs was stirring. He caught hold of her arms and pulled her up so that she was sitting in his lap.

"_Le annon veleth nín_…" he whispered into her ears.

"_Gerich veleth nín_…" she replied.

He nuzzled her face for a few moments before assaulting her lips again. Síriel ran her hands over his smooth chest before encircling his neck. They both could feel the heat radiating from each other's bodies— the heat of their ardent love for each other. Every time Legolas made love to Síriel, the maiden felt that she was burning in his love. It was the most purifying feeling she had ever experienced, and the most enjoyable.

The Prince maneuvered his young wife's legs around his waist again. He looked deeply into her eyes before lowering her back onto the bed. After making sure that her hold on him with her legs was secure, he shifted his weight onto his right knee, and in the next instant he entered into her body. Síriel arched towards him slightly before collapsing back onto the bed. He placed a comforting hand on her neck, and with the other better directed his swollen organ deeper into her sweet spot. His eyes were focused on her face, noticing the change of expressions as she sensed what was happening. One of her hands grasped his blond silken hair as the feeling of him inside of her began to intensify. She tossed her head back and forth, causing her hair to splay everywhere. Legolas heard her whimpering softly as he moaned quietly under his breath. He was trying not to inflict any unnecessary pain on his beloved, which he did not have to fear, as he never did that. At last, the climax they were both anticipating came. Legolas moaned. Síriel gasped, and they both clung to each other as they rode out their orgasms. The Prince fell beside his wife onto the bed, panting in exhaustion. Síriel's breathing was quite rapid.

"_Hervenn nín_, _meleth nín_…" she said softly after some time.

"_Hervess nín_, _meleth nín_…" Legolas replied lovingly to her.

****

Sindarin Translations:

Hervenn nín: my husband

Hervess nín: my wife


	31. Farewell to Eryn Lasgalen

NOTE: "I regret to say this is the end. I'm going now. I bid you all a very fond farewell." :( I thank everyone for the wonderful, kind, warm, and encouraging reviews! Do not be sad, for there will be a sequel. I plan on naming it _To Heal a Prince's_ _Heart_ or _Healing a Prince's Heart_. To set the mood for this chapter, I played _Evenstar_ from TTT track. Sorry if the ending wasn't great, but I just finished writing a research paper and so my writing skill is burned out. It may take me some time to get the sequel started, so keep checking! Enjoy, and once more, thanx from the bottom of my heart for all the wonderful reviews!

**Chapter Thirty-one: Farewell to Eryn Lasgalen**

Legolas and Síriel did not linger long in the palace of the King of Eryn Lasgalen. There were several reasons, the most important one being that Síriel could no longer hide her pregnancy as well. A careful glance at her abdomen would reveal that it was starting to swell. Not that there were many glances thrown at that region of her body, but both Legolas and Síriel felt it wise to avoid any uncomfortable questions. The second reason was that word reached them that their new home was ready in Ithilien. As soon as they knew, they immediately informed Celebrindal.

"Very well then, I shall prepare myself." she said eagerly.

Síriel took to spending the last few days in Eryn Lasgalen with her sire. She could see the grief in his eyes clearly, though he tried to hide it. There was a small feeling of guilt deep within her at leaving him forever.

"Sire, I am so very sorry…" she said quietly one evening to him.

He shook his head slowly at her.

"There is no need. I knew this day would eventually come, and I dreaded it. I have grown so accustomed to your company." he replied.

That evening, her rafting friends came to see her. They brought with them musical instruments, and before long, father and daughter were dancing in each other's arms. Legolas happened to arrive, and upon seeing them together, he left them alone. However, before leaving, he watched from the trees the simplicity with which Síriel's friends were giving to her their farewells, yet it was unlike anything Legolas had ever seen. Clearly, they were pained to see her go, yet happy at the same time. And he was glad to see that they did not view her as a half-breed, but as an equal, like themselves. Yet, that could be because the elite scorned them because they did not have high status either. Whatever the reason, Legolas was touched by their love, love as friends, for her.

The fated day finally came. Legolas awoke early and went to Síriel's cottage for the final time, feeling his feet quite heavy as he went, each step forcing him to exert much effort to take it. He wondered vaguely if Gil-celeb was feeling some sort of anger at him for taking Síriel away. Before the wooden door he hesitated, attempting unsuccessfully to knock, but his hands would not rise from his sides. For how long he stood there he knew not, but at last Gil-celeb threw open the door, and seeing Legolas standing there, quickly beckoned him inside.

"I did not know you were standing on the doorstep, _ernil_." Gil-celeb said. "I was going to call her rafting friends to eat with us."

Legolas rose.

"Forgive me for intruding, then." the Prince said. "I shall go."

Gil-celeb forced him to sit.

"You are being foolish. You forget that you are married to my daughter, that you are part of my family? Her friends are your friends as well. You will eat with us. I shall go and bring them now. Síriel is still in her room. Go to her, for I am sure you miss her." he said to Legolas.

The Prince nodded to Gil-celeb. He saw him to the door before closing it softly and making his way to Síriel's room. His wife was awake, crouched before a trunk, gazing at something. She did not appear to hear her husband behind her. The Prince stood for a few moments drinking her in: her copper-red hair falling like a marvelous river down her back, her body, visible beneath the semi-translucent night-dress she wore.

"Síriel…" he whispered to her lovingly.

She turned her head to look at him.

"Legolas!" she said softly.

He lifted her to her feet in the next instant, his arms embracing her to him in a powerful crush. Their lips were sealed in a passionate kiss. A single moan escaped Síriel, which only drove Legolas' kisses more. They became aware after some time of voices, and knew the river rafters had come. At once they broke their kiss, and Síriel dressed quickly.

The morning meal was unusually noisy. Celebrindal was present, and she had brought with her all of the food and drink. Legolas smiled at her graciously. All helped themselves to what she brought, including Síriel, which surprised Legolas. He had anticipated forcing her to eat. Even Gil-celeb seemed particularly cheerful. Yet, deep down inside of him, the Prince knew all the seemingly happy faces and merry laughter to be false. They were behaving this way to mask their true feelings. Legolas could not blame them, and he felt somewhat guilty again.

Once the meal was over, Síriel's friends carried her trunks out of the cottage. Celebrindal left in the company of an Elf who volunteered to carry her belongings. Legolas, Síriel, and Gil-celeb were left alone.

"Well, I suppose it is time to say farewell, then…" she whispered.

"You will not be seeing us off?" Legolas asked Gil-celeb quickly.

The Elf shook his head.

"I will not. I leave for Lake-town today." he said.

Legolas was devastated. He knew this was affecting his wife, and he feared she would become too saddened and endanger their child. The Prince watched as she slowly drank in every detail of her home for the final time with her emerald eyes. He could almost see the memories. She ran her hands lightly over everything: chairs, windows, tables, curtains. Gil-celeb was watching her silently, his eyes shining brightly with many unshed tears. Legolas knew their parting would be very difficult.

"Sire…" she said at last, standing before him.

Her lips moved as if to speak, but no words came out. Then she

choked, and covered her mouth with both her hands. Legolas made to comfort her, but Gil-celeb had her in a tight embrace. He saw him patting his daughter's back, struggling valiantly to suppress the urge to weep, but he could not hold back his tears. They fell unceasingly.

"You are weeping, _adar_!" she whispered.

He did not reply, his tears dampening the back of her dress. When they pulled apart, Gil-celeb looked at Legolas.

"Take care of her well, _ernil_." he said, blue eyes shimmering.

Legolas took hold of both his work-worn hands and answered:

"I will. _Gweston_."

Gil-celeb lingered a moment before leaving the cottage. Síriel watched him through the windows, sobs shaking her body.

"Come, let us go now…" Legolas told her gently.

She gave her home a last parting glance before allowing Legolas to lead her out of it. They went directly to the gates, where they knew the Elves who were to accompany them were waiting.

"Ah, there you are!" Thranduil said.

Celebrindal appeared at his side.

"We just said farewell to Gil-celeb." Legolas explained.

"Indeed." Thranduil said.

Celebrindal helped Síriel mount her horse.

"Well, this is the end, then…" Legolas said, turning to his sire.

"It is." the King replied. "There is a surprise for you, Síriel."

"What is it?" she asked, trying to make her voice cheerful.

"Giliath, Amorith, Forfirith, and Elenath are being punished for their ill behavior towards you. Legolas informed me what they did. They are learning the nature of hard work…under your sire."

Síriel stared at him, shocked.

"Of course, he will not know until he arrives at the docks. A messenger will deliver the four maidens into his service, along with an explanation. I think it is fair they should serve under him. I warned them not to try anything, or they will be banished this time." Thranduil said.

There was a sound as the gates were opened.

"I suppose we should say our farewells now." Thranduil said.

The two grew suddenly somber. Legolas knew better than to expect his sire to weep in public. He would do that later, in private. They only embraced each other and whispered warm departing words.

"May your life be filled with happiness, Síriel." Thranduil said as Legolas mounted his horse, Arod. "My congratulations for the new life."

Síriel blushed slightly.

"_Hannon le_." she said softly.

Thranduil nodded.

"Ready?" Legolas called to those who were accompanying them.

When he was assured that everyone was ready, he gave the order, and they rode out of the gates, leaving in their wake a cloud of dust.


End file.
